Family Matters
by Captain Riley
Summary: When Mr. Shelby is greeted by a side of his family that he hasn't seen or kept in contact with for nearly 20 years. Nicholas Shelby steps back into the life she once knew by being beckoned back by Aunt Polly. A woman has no place in a man's world. So going undercover seemed to be the smartest thing for her to do. "Welcome to the Peaky Blinders." ll Tommy x OC ll ll Cousin Incest ll
1. Care For A Drink

**Author's Note:** _This is my first Peaky Blinder Fanfiction. This story will be running a wee-bit AU in the first several chapters or so (Things should get sorted out around chapter 15 or so and no longer AU) That being said, with an added in character the story will always be slightly AU because of this factor. Please make sure to leave reviews on your thoughts about the story, not just "Please update soon!" and those such reviews! Thank You For Reading!_

Heavy boots stormed their way through the dirty, filthy, run-down streets of Birmingham England. It had been nearly twenty years since Nicholas had last been here. Her eyes scanned the houses closely, seeking the one address that hadn't changed even after all these years. Many footsteps followed behind her, the gang that held both men and women followed closely. Her only friends and allies having her back every step of the way.

Her attire was simple. Black boots that allowed her to travel easy even through the deepest of mud. A large black coat draped over her muscular body.

She dawned a very simple American style suit that was fitted to her form. Her breast hidden away by wrappings that laid hidden underneath her white undershirt. Her dark hair cut in a boyish fashion that most laid hidden behind her father's old hat from his days.

Her bright blue eyes keeping close watch to those who seemed to steer clear of her path. Two pistols laid hidden beneath her suit jacket in case she needed protection. Her strides were long and she carried herself like the man she disguised herself to be.

Her crew dawned the same look as her, only the women kept their hair long and their breast visible. Her rules were clear, she didn't give a damn what your gender, sexuality, race, or where the hell you came from happened to be all she asked was for your loyalty and in return she gave them hers.

Two men and two women followed her lead as they marched up to the steps of the house she had been searching for since she arrived. Without so much as a knock, the door opened and stood a woman who seemed more than happy to see the young lady before her.

"Nicholas." she greeted, reaching out for a hug that was returned to the elder woman.

"Aunt Polly." Her smile was soft but strong. Pulling away the elder woman looked at her niece and the people following behind.

"You've changed so much, and I see that you've acquired some friends as well." Though it had been twenty years since Nicholas had seen her aunt, she knew when a woman was putting on a show just to be humane toward others. Nicholas shook her head, removing her hat for a brief moment to push back her hair before the hat rested once more.

"I never go anywhere without them. They're just as much my family as I am theirs." Aunt Polly seemed to understand and allowed everyone inside before shutting the door. She lead them into the kitchen where Nicholas could already hear many voices coming from behind the green double doors.

"There's a family meeting taking place right now." Aunt Polly explained. Nicholas ushered for her men to stand behind her, preparing for Aunt Polly to open the doors and give the greeting to the rest of the family.

"A lot has changed in twenty years, Nicholas." She reminded the young woman. Nicholas tilted her head just enough to the left for Aunt Polly to see a startling scar that ran clear from her lower jawline by her ear clear up to the bottom part of her nose. How had she not possibly noticed it before?

"Oh trust me, I know." Her voice held a tone that was somewhere between boredom and slight disappointment. Aunt Polly paused for a second, listening for just the right moment to open the doors. When she hear Thomas ask if there were _any questions_ that's when her que was given and the doors flew open with Aunt Polly stepping out front first.

"I have a question." Speaking loudly she caught everyone's attention, but she didn't retain it for long when the looks changed to the five younger people behind her. Nobody made a move, questions marked their face, some seemed almost shocked and nearly ready for a fight if needed. Thomas was the only one who seemed his expression was unreadable from the rest of the family, same as always.

"Aunt Polly..." John started, slightly concerned for the family with the rather rough looking group standing behind her.

"And just who are these people?" Arthur spoke up sounding mad as hell from the sudden guest. Nicholas and Thomas stood their ground, nobody else in the room seemed to matter as their eyes were locked in a gaze that wasn't going to be broken so easily. He was trying to read the man in front of him, or at least who he had assumed to be a man from they're outward appearance.

Aunt Polly tilted her head to the side with a disappointed expression on her face. Her hands coming to rest of her hips as she faced the whole family.

"I cannot believe you don't remember your own family. Honestly, Arthur." Arthur gave the woman a baffled look as he glanced between her and the people standing behind her. He was quick to his feet.

"I ain't ever seen a damn one of them before!" he roared, ready to start a brawl like always. Aunt Polly ushered for Nicholas to come down by her side, which in turn she finally broke eyes contact with Thomas as she listened and walked over to the woman and Arthur. Aunt Polly placed her hands on both shoulders of the taller young woman that stood before her, her eyes never breaking from Arthur's as she explained.

"Nichole Shelby, Arthur, your younger cousin on my brother's side." The man's expression seemed as if he was suddenly hit by a train as he took a step back and studied the man before him, who was apparently a woman. He lifted a finger with a baffled expression as he started to stutter in disbelief.

"That ain't little Nic! That's a man!" Aunt Polly rolled her eyes, honestly Arthur could be so stupid sometimes. Reaching up Aunt Polly grabbed Nicholas's hat and yanked it from her head.

"She had to change her outward appearance to seem like a man! In America a woman has no rights in business so in order to be able to have at least some control over power as she deals with idiots like you, she had to make herself seem to be a man!" At this point Nicholas was smirking, amazing at just how dumbfounded Arthur really was after all.

"Nichole Shelby," Thomas's voice called out, grabbing the entire room's attention like usual. All eyes turned to him as his gaze fell upon her own. It was then he did the most unexpected and outrageous action that anybody in the room had ever seen him do before now.

He reached out and picked up the bottle that was nearest to him on the table. A small upwards line came to play on his lips as Nicholas caught a hint of amusement in them as he held up the bottle for her to see.

"Care for a drink?"

Tommy had ended up taking Nicholas to a bar down the road a ways. It was just him and her as they road in his rather posh looking motorized auto. This wasn't her first experience in a vehicle, they had many back in America, but it was the first time in a long time that she had entered in a bar. He took her inside into a room that was sectioned off, so only he and her could talk about things of importance. Nicholas took a seat down across from Tommy and removed her hat, placing it down on the table with a rather loud _smack_ due to the weight of the hat.

Tommy looked at her and she at him. He pulled out one of his cigarets and lit it, about that time a bar maiden walked in with a bottle of dark liquid and placed it on the table along with two glasses for Tommy and herself. Her and the woman locked eyes, holding each others attention till the bar maiden turned to look at Tommy before leaving the room and closing the door. Tommy opened the bottle and poured a drink for each of them, passing her the glass.

"Grace seems to think you're a man," Tommy said, watching as Nicholas stared at the glass of liquid that sat in front of her. "Would you rather have a Gin and Tonic?" Nicholas locked eyes with Tommy before a small sly smile came to her lips as she picked up the glass and in one fluid motion, drowned the entire glass as she sat it back down on the table, giving her lips a light smack showing that she enjoyed the taste.

"I not only have to look the part, but play it as well." This brought a very small and fast smile to Tommy's lips as he raised his own glass and downed it before pouring each of them another glass.

"So, Aunt Polly wrote you here on what business?" She knew Tommy wasn't stupid and there was no reason for her to travel clear across an entire ocean just to come to visit old family. Nicholas leaned back, her legs uncrossed as she sat with them spread just like any other man.

"Aunt Polly told me that you planned on expanding your work. She said that it would be nice to have someone with a clean mind to come help." Tommy looked at Nicholas dead in the eye, taking a drag from his cigaret before allowing the smoke to flow from his mouth.

"Someone with a clear mind, eh?" Nicholas didn't say anything, she just sat there and waited for the elder man to continue as he took another drag and repeated the process. "And what is that suppose to mean?"

"My only guess is that she meant someone who doesn't have an association with the following rival gangs around here. Someone new. Someone to help look after you with eyes unclouded." Tommy paused for a second, his gaze unreadable as his eyes never left Nicholas's gaze. He gave a small chuckle as his body moved with it, surprised with her words.

"Eyes unclouded? Unclouded by what?"

"I seen the way the bar maiden looked at you, Thomas. When you get distracted by a pretty thing, Aunt Polly wants me there to make sure you don't get shot in the back." Tommy finished his cigaret before extinguishing it in the ashtray on the table. He placed his hands together and leaned forward, resting on the dark surface.

"And just how old are you?"

"Twenty-five."

"And you think you'd be able to protect me?"

"America is a dangerous world. The gangsters are much more harsh there than here, Thomas. I myself am an excellent shot, carrying two guns under my jacket at all times; colts, very good aim." She knew she had Tommy's attention now by the look in his eye. "I also have taught all my men to be great marksmen, including the women. You give any one of them a rifle and they'll shoot a tin-can off a fence post at 500 yards; minimum."

"That's rather impressive. But can you fight?"

"Your uncle is one of America's largest legal boxing match owners in the country, what do you think?"

"So you know how to fight in a ring?" He gave an unamused shrug. "It's different out here in the real world, people don't follow the boxing ring code out here."

Nicholas gave a slight scowl, making Tommy question her next move. She pushed herself up off the seat and onto the table in front of her, mimicking Tommy's own posture.

"Give me a job, and I'll personally see to it that it's done. You want the fucking tongue of an IRA member that's causing you trouble; done. You want me to go shoot some low life fucker that's been doing you dirty; done. You want me to go turn some copper who thinks he's on the right side of the law into a devilish pig that works for you; done and done. No questions asked. There ain't nothing that I can do, Thomas. Don't doubt me just because I was born a woman, I already get enough of that from my bastard father." And with that Nicholas threw herself back up against the seat, his gaze smothering into Tommy's. He knew that she was trying to prove herself right now. He knew that she had the talk, but if she honestly had the balls for the job that was an entirely different story.

After what seemed like minutes of silence, Tommy finally broke it.

"So basically, you want to be my personal protection and do my dirty work?"

"Something like that." Tommy chuckled, picking up his glass and holding it in the air.

"Then allow me to make a toast." Nicholas hesitantly grabbed her glass and held it up as well, waiting for Tommy to continue. "A toast, to my newest body guard and new member of the Peaky Blinders." Nicholas smirked as they taped their glasses together, both downing the drink.


	2. Any Colour But Red

**Author's Note:** _I cannot tell you how extremely happy I am to already have three GOOD reviews! Thank You guys so much! Since you've been so great, I've decided to go ahead and update again for you wonderful people! So, please enjoy this installment into the story! Remember reviews make me a VERY happy writer!_

Nicholas found herself standing before the mirror in the bedroom of Aunt Polly's house. She had been sworn in as a Peaky Blinder a couple weeks back and already her body was starting to feel the toll of being a Peaky Blinder. Her body was riddled with bruises from a man that entered the Garrison the night before last and decided that he was going to go on a rampage over something small that someone else had done to him.

Tommy was there along with Arthur, John, and herself. They were all in that side room when the man ran inside. He started taring up the place; bad too. And Nicholas wasn't about ready to stand for that not with her family there watching. Now was the time to prove herself that she was up to the job. She knew that Tommy was still iffy about having her there as a Peaky Blinder, being a woman and all, and now was the perfect time for her to show it. She ran out, her five-foot eight inches tall glory and tackled the over six-foot tall man to the ground.

They smashed into a table breaking it in half, their bodies all tangled up and rolling about on the floor. A punch here and a kick there till finally Nicholas was on the bottom and getting punched repeatedly by the man that held her down. Out of the corner of her eye she seen Arthur and John coming to her aid, but she didn't need their help. In the blink of an eye she had him flipped, using his unbalanced weight to do it. And now that she was on top, losing her hat along the way, she laid the fuck into him. Right, left, right, left, right, left, right, left, right, right, right, right rig- A hand grabbed hold of her sleeve, turning a blood covered face she took note that it was Tommy standing there, holding her back.

Her fingers trailed over the bruised parts of her body, they'd heal in a couple of days just likely they always did. She forgot just how much bigger the men here in England were compared to in America. But she made an agreement to Tommy that she would do his dirty work and protect him, and she'd be damned if she went back on her word. There was a knock that came to her door. She was still looking at herself in the mirror, her top exposed aside from the bandages that covered her chest.

"Yeah?" Her voice was horse, making her sound more like a man. The door opened and standing in the door way was John, he had a gaping look upon his face before his eyes quickly glanced to the ground; embarrassed.

"Er, uh, s-sorry!" he stuttered. Nicholas rolled her eyes, knowing that John wanted something or else he wouldn't have come knocking at her door.

"What do you want, John?" she asked, walking away from the mirror and to her drawers and pulled out one of her long sleeve white shirts.

She put it on carefully, but not slowly because she didn't want John, who she knew was peeking at her, to see that she was in more pain than she was letting on.

"Tommy has a family meeting he wants you at. He wants you down there since you're part..." he peeked at her from the side, seeing that she was now slipping on her black vest. He cleared his voice before he continued.

"Part of the family." She finished putting on her vest and turned around walking toward John and the door. "It's not since I'm part of the family John. I've always been part of the family." She told him walking past him and making her way down stairs, not giving John a second glance. She 0ombed back her hair with her hands, trying her best to look somewhat decent for the rest of the family.

Only God knows how she looked with a bruise here and a cut there. She heard John following her down as she walked in through the dining room and into the betting room. Everyone was there, Aunt Polly, Arthur, Ada, Tommy and John. Nicholas walked in and looked around at all of them as they looked at her. Tommy had his eyes on her from across the table, then again everybody was looking at someone, mostly her. She ran her thumb over her nose then placing her hands in her pockets, waiting for someone to speak.

"Right, I believe we're all here now." Aunt Polly spoke up sitting there with her elbow propped up on the table and looking over at Nicholas.

It wasn't hard to see the bruises that rested on the woman's face from the fight she had a couple days back. But, that's not what the meeting was about right now.

"Right, Billy Kimber as everyone knows is in charge of the races. Our job is going to be taking back the money that's been being taken from his pockets from the Lee family." Tommy's eyes shifted among the family but they kept going back to her.

She knew what was running through his mind right now. She was a woman, she couldn't take on a job as big as Billy Kimber, she wasn't going to be part of this not something this big.

"We're gonna help him stop the Lee's from putting their hands in his pockets. And then after that we're gonna get a bit of it for ourselves." he gave a small smirk with that last remark.

She had learned quickly that Tommy didn't do anything for free, there was always a price to pay for his services; rather the person inquiring the services knew that or not.

"Right, like I said we're going to be taking part of a cut for ourselves, but first we'll be needing to gain Mr. Kimber's trust first. That's why while I'm speaking with him, Arthur and John you'll take the boys and go take care of the Lee's. Remember, we don't want anyone dead just rough them up and it'll go a whole lot smoother." Tommy's eyes gazed back to her again.

She knew it, he wasn't planning on taking her on this one. He hadn't called her name with the others and if she hadn't said that it pissed her off slightly then she'd be lying. Once the meeting was over everyone went back to work, everyone but Nicolas. She followed Tommy into his office and shut the door quietly so no one could hear. Tommy had his back turned to her, but his posture told her everything she needed to know.

"You're not letting me help with this one." It wasn't a question because she already knew the answer to it.

Tommy turned to face her as he crossed his arms over his chest and leaned back against the table. His chest rose greatly with the breath he took before he held it and exhaled. His eyes were dead set on hers and they were stone cold, just as she had learned them to be these last couple of weeks.

"I never said that," Tommy said shaking his head. She was confused, but allowed Tommy to continue.

"Just because I didn't want you helping Arthur and John doesn't mean you're not going to help. You're a Shelby, same as the rest of us. And you're tough, you can hold your weight in a fight; I know I've seen it. But, that's not what I need you for right now." He pushed himself off the desk by the weight of his hips and walked toward her.

Tommy stood only an inch taller than her so they basically looked each other in the eye as they stood there in the dead silence in the office. Tommy watched and looked over her slightly puffy face, seeing now that she hadn't been as bad off in the face as she had on other parts of her body. He nodded his head, as if agreeing with what he was thinking.

"You'll be up front with me." Her eyes widened, surprised that he wanted her by his side on this one.

"You said you wanted to be my eyes, well, now's your chance." he continued.

"What do I need to do?" her question was simple and boy did Tommy enjoy simple.

He smirked, knowing that she was going to be much easier to handle than anyone else would had they been in her shoes; hell he already knew this from the other woman.

"Take this here," Tommy pulled something from out of his pocket and with his other hand took her wrist and pulled it up to place what he had within her hand. His hands weren't all that large but they were rough, not an unpleasant rough mind you, but the type of rough that someone would get after a days work that they had done constantly a long time ago.

"I want you to go out and buy a dress."

"Thomas-"

"Not just any dress, a dress that you'd ware as if you were going to see the king. You'll be going to the races with me to be my eyes and ears. And you'll need to look the part. You're a woman, Nichole, and you need to use that to your advantage." It had to have been over twenty years since she had last heard her actual name slip from anyone's lips.

Her eyes wavered, she wanted to trust Tommy, she really did, but this was taking it just a bit too far. She was so incredibly insecure with her body as a woman, it had been so long since she had played her birth role... did she even remember how to walk, talk, and even so much as act like a lady? Closing her eyes, taking a breath, she focused on the hand that Tommy still had laid within hers. She focused on just how rough they were, how amazing they felt to touch against her own roughed up hands. She focused hard as she felt her chest tighten slightly. She had to do this if not for the family then for Tommy.

"Alright, I'll do it. Just tell me what you want me to do and I'll do it." And for the first time in a long time she noticed a soft smile grace Tommy's lips.

But as quickly as it came it left and he removed his hand from hers as it had lingered there long enough.

"You'll need the dress by tomorrow. I know it's short notice but you know how plans change at the last minute. What I gave you should be enough to get you what you'll be needing." she nodded, figuring that Tommy was done talking seeing as how he started back toward his desk again, she turned around but only got as far as to the door before she was stopped by his voice.

"Oh and Nichole, when we're alone it's Tommy." she turned, surprised that he wanted her to call him that even if it was only when they were alone.

She nodded, opening the door she went to step out, but once again was stopped once more.

"And one more thing," he said, causing her to turn toward him once more with a curious look on her face. That's when she seen it again, that small smile that rested upon his lips twice already just for her today.

"Any colour but red."


	3. Only Time Would Tell

Nichole known as Nicholas when she was dressed as a man, stood there downstairs waiting for Thomas in the gambling hall. She felt so uncomfortable and awkward that she played with parts of her dress to the point where she started to ruffle it. Seeing this she quickly rubbed it back down, it wasn't something that she wanted to do so soon or at all to be honest. She didn't want to fuck up on this mission, she knew it was a big step for Tommy, so she had to look her best.

The dress colour she picked she almost wondered if he'd noticed the colour. It wasn't as if she had planned on it turning out this way, but it was just so pretty and reminded her of him that she had to get it. It wasn't before long did Thomas Shelby open the door and enter the room, though he stopped dead in his tracks and looked at the woman before him who stood sideways.

When she heard him enter the room she quickly turned around and when she did so her dress fanned out, the light blue that faded into the greenish bottom. Tommy took her in looking her up once and then down once. He didn't realize just how much she had grown, woman's size wise, since he had last seen her. She always wore those bandages that completely smashed her breasts... Tommy pulled a cigarette from out of his pocket and walked down past her, lighting it as he passed.

"Ready to go?" he asked, she nodded following him out of the building and into the very nice car he owned. Climbing inside in the front, thanks to the help of Thomas, she sat down next to him, wondering if he noticed the colour of her dress reminded her of his eyes.

"There's just one more stop we have to make first." he told her starting up the car and pulling away from the curb.

Nichole's eyes wandered as Thomas drove around the corner and toward the Garrison. She took notice of a woman standing outside in a deep red dress, it was then that it dawned on her that it was that barmaid, Grace. Turning to look at Tommy, she didn't say a word she just looked. She wondered just what in the world Tommy was thinking bringing the barmaid along. When they pulled up it seemed that Grace was just as surprised to see her as she was to see Grace.

Nichole didn't utter a word however, slightly curious as to if Grace knew that she was actually Nicholas. But, it seemed that Grace didn't have a clue that Nichole was actually Nicholas. Grace slid into the back seat, seeing as how Nichole was in the front. She didn't seem to mind all that much, but Nichole felt her hair stand up slightly on the back of her neck.

"I didn't know we'd be having company." Grace spoke up. Nichole sat there still facing front as Tommy turned around slightly, placing his arm back behind her on the seat to look at Grace.

"She's my eyes for tonight. She's very well trained in what she does." And with that Tommy faced front once again, removing his arm from the seat to change the gear of the car and they went on with the drive.

"And what is it that-"

"Nichole." Nichole said finally speaking up after Grace's hesitance in speaking the unknown name.

"Nichole does?" Tommy didn't really reply to her question as quickly as Grace would have liked. She sat there waiting as Tommy had been driving for a least a full minute before he looked in the rear-view mirror and made eye contact with the blonde haired woman.

"Making men talk." Tommy's eyes turned from Grace in the mirror and motioned their way over to Nichole, who seemed oblivious that he was now looking at her. "She can get the information that we need. She's sneaky that way." he watched as a small smile formed on Nichole's lips, funny because Tommy found one of his lips as well.

Both knew that Grace had no idea that she was Nicholas from the Peaky Blinders. They both knew this because Grace seemed rather thrown off by the occurrence of another woman, she had lacked to say anything as to why Nicholas was dressed as a woman hints; she had no idea. It was a good ways drive to the races, nobody really spoke all that much and Nichole, who sat upfront next to Tommy, could feel Grace's eyes on the back of her head the whole ride there.

Nichole gave a small sigh as she looked out upon the country side, knowing that it was going to be a pain in the ass with Grace. She had a feeling that the barmaid had a thing for Tommy, it wasn't that hard to see that he was slightly interested in her as well. Nichole could pick up on little things like that and it was funny how easy it was for her to feel the emotions so well. Perhaps that's how she had managed to stay alive for so long in a man's world.

When Tommy pulled up to the race, he hopped out of the car and let Grace out first then Nichole, Nichole looked over just at the right moment to catch a small smirk on Grace's lips, showing that she was happy Tommy had allowed her out of the car first; as if Nichole was competition. Nichole turned her back to both of them and rolled her eyes, seriously hoping that Tommy wouldn't get too involved with a woman such as Grace.

And there was just something about her that didn't add up from what Arthur had told her, the woman's story about how she came to be here in the little town around the same time that new copper came just didn't sit well with Nichole. She knew she was going to have to figure something out about the woman as all three of them walked inside through the back door to the races. Grace seemed on edge about going in through the back, probably worried about getting caught and thrown out, but Tommy reassured her that he always "came through the back" as he put it.

Still as they made their way through the people, Nichole could tell that Grace was starting to get cold feet about actually doing this when they were about to reach the main doors. Tommy had told her that all she had to do was pretend that they had gotten lost on the way to the bathroom and had found their way back to here. He also wanted Grace to inform the man at the door that Tommy didn't speak any English and that he was their "escort" for this event.

Grace wasn't about ready to go through with it so Nichole seen this as the perfect time to take the lead and impress Tommy, gaining some good grace with the man would be perfect for her. So, she walked ahead of both of the two that were talking quietly together in the middle of the hall. Once Tommy seen Nichole moving forward and stepping up to the plate he had to say that he was rather impressed that the woman wasn't afraid to get things done, much unlike Grace.

"Hello there." Nichole said cheerfully as she stood in front of the man. He looked down at her and raised a brow. Her smile grew with each word she spoke.

"I'm terribly sorry to bother you, but you seem like a man of stature. My friends and I got lost going to the toiletry and we're not sure where we're at. Would you happen to know where the main dance room is located?" The man gave her a warm smile as he crossed his arms over his chest. Tommy and Grace stood behind Nichole as the man looked down at her.

"Yes, it's in through these doors here. Just go straight in and you'll be at the balcony to the entrance." It was clear that the man was attracted to Nichole by the way he looked her up and down and spoke. Nichole gave him one more beaming smile before she thanked him politely and grabbed Tommy's arm as they walked past the man and into the ball room. Tommy couldn't help but look over to Nichole, he was really impressed now.

She knew how to get what he wanted, she was indeed smart. But, the day was still long and there was still time for error. Tommy didn't want to think he was pushing his luck now, but saying that he wasn't happy with asking Nichole to come along would have been a big fat lie. Grace had backed down from the task he set her with and Nichole was there to pick it up and complete it.

There maybe just be hope for this young woman yet.

Nichole watched from afar as Tommy danced with Grace on the floor. She didn't like how the blonde was getting all up and cozy with Tommy, but then again it wasn't her place to say. The woman hadn't done anything to betray her trust yet, but there was still something that continued to nag at Nichole that something wasn't right about Grace.

Never the less, she allowed the two to dance, knowing that it was drawing over Kimber's attention; which it was. Pulling a cigarette from out of her bra, she lit it with one of the match boxes that sat on the bar. She didn't care if the man next to her gave her an odd look as from where she pulled out her pack of smokes, he wasn't her main objective.

What she had to do now was to make sure Tommy wasn't going to be jumped by any of Kimber's men, which was the reason for why she carried both her colts right around her thighs under her dress. She never left home without them because she never knew when she would need to shoot someone. After the dance was over, Grace joined Nichole over at the bar.

She ordered a drink, Gin and Tonic, such a womanly drink. Nichole sloshed her whiskey around before taking a small sip, savoring the taste as the burning sensation went down the back of her throat. Grace then pulled out her own smoke from her purse and lit it with the same pack of matches.

She took a rather long hit, she was nervous Nichole knew just by looking at her. The way she held the cigarette in her hand to the way her wrist was so still; it almost reminded Nichole of her first time going undercover. Key word being almost. Her wrist wasn't shaking like a lot of first time undercover people, so that raised a red light with Nichole.

Something about this woman seriously wasn't right and she would find out.

"So, is this your first time doing something like this?" Grace asked, Nichole glanced over at the woman behind her short bangs.

"I mean, working for Thomas?" A long frown formed on Nichole's lips as she then placed her eyes over her drink, watching the dark liquid move around in the glass. Grace kept her gaze on her for a moment till she figured the woman wasn't going to answer her, so just as she was turning her head away Nichole answered her.

"Mr. Shelby." Grace turned back, confusion was placed upon her expression.

"Pardon?" She didn't understand what Nichole meant. It most certainly wasn't the answer she was looking for either. Nichole picked up her cigarette and inspected the tip before taking a hit off it. She blew out the smoke from her nose; a very unladylike like thing to do.

"You don't have the privilege of calling him by his first name. To you, his name is Mr. Shelby. It would do you best to remember that, Grace." Nichole glanced at the woman, noticing the she quickly looked away.

She wasn't frightened, but at the same time she wasn't entirely sure on what she was suppose to do now. She hadn't expected the woman to come off so hostel with her. She almost wondered what she had done wrong to offend the woman, but she quickly came to learn that she hadn't done anything at all, besides call Tommy other than "Mr. Shelby".

"He didn't earn the respect and fear from everyone in Birmingham England just so women like you can address him by his first name. Nothing personal, it just pisses me off when someone is disrespectful toward him." Nichole said before she took another drag and then turned to the bar keep, tapping her finger on the bar and signaling for her glass to be topped off. Grace studied the woman for a moment, her eyes narrowed as if trying to figure something out.

"Have we met?" Nichole chuckled from such a simple question.

Of course they had met, several times actually, but Grace wasn't smart enough to see through that Nichole was actually Nicholas. Then again, if someone as simple as a barmaid that had a deep dark secrete was able to see through Nichole's disguise then it wouldn't be a very good one in the first place.

"I work for Mr. Shelby, so you've probably seen me around." Nichole said, watching the dark liquid fill the glass before the bar keep left the two of them to continue talking.

"I know you're the new barmaid for the Garrison." Nichole started, knowing Grace was listening carefully to every word she was saying, so she was going to try to get a reaction from the woman now while the two of them were alone and Tommy was speaking with Kimber.

"I also know that you appeared only a few days after that new copper came to town." That's when Nichole caught it, it was slight, but she caught the hint that she needed. Grace's shoulders raised, not much, but by a mere centimeter – if that – and that told her that Grace knew the copper somehow.

"So, why not tell me just how big of a coincidence that just happened to be?" Nichole put out the rest of her cigarette and turned her full attention to the woman.

Nichole rested her arm against the bar and waited for her reply. Grace just kept her eyes locked with Nichole's, Nichole wondered just how long the woman would be able to do so till she broke the contact.

Grace knew she was in a corner, she knew that Nichole was onto her, but how did she know? Grace had kept it a great secrete from everyone about why she was here, even going so far as to lie to everyone just to keep them off her trail. But this single woman that sat here before her had seemed to figure out Grace within seconds.

"It's as Mr. Shelby said, Grace-" Nichole gave a small smirk, her lips turning up just enough to show a small part of her teeth.

"I'm very good at what I do."

It didn't take long for Mr. Kimber to become attracted to Grace and wanted to make a deal with Tommy. He'd give him what he wanted to make his betting legal, but he wanted two hours with Grace. Tommy agreed and headed back over to the bar and informed Grace what she had to do now. Nichole knew that the woman did not want to do this but Tommy reminded her that it was she that asked to work with him and so she was drawn into a corner and had no choice but to agree.

Billy Kimber had taken Grace back to his house for two hours time. Tommy wasn't allowing it show that it bothered him, but Nichole could tell that it was indeed getting to him. She knew Grace had an impact on Tommy, but she hadn't guessed that it was by this much. In return, Kimber said that Tommy could take his wife.

So, the three of them sat quietly in the car, Mrs. Kimber sat in the back as Nichole sat in the front with Tommy. They were parked in a quietly sectioned off forest where Tommy had parked the car. The deal was almost done and Tommy was just so close to getting the piece of paper that would grant him to turn his work legal.

"That woman, Grace." Nichole started, running her finger along the scar that was covered by the tons of makeup she had placed on her face.

She was nervous on how she should go about telling Tommy that Grace was in league with that officer that was on his case about every little thing. She watched from the comer of her eye as Tommy sighed deeply probably still concerned with the woman whom Nichole just mentioned.

"What about her?" The tone of his voice didn't show it, instead it was very boring and seemed unamused. But, Nichole had been around Tommy long enough to know that it was eating away at him. So, she figured she'd ease his pain a little.

"She's in league with that copper that came for the guns." Tommy's eyes instantly turned to her, completely ignoring Mrs. Kimber who sat in the back looking rather confused. Nichole held her gaze as Tommy's smothering one bore into her.

She knew he was looking for a lie somewhere within her eyes, but he found none. Still, he was no fool and had known for a while now that there was something different about that woman. Her stories just never added up.

He looked away from Nichole, ashamed that he allowed his feelings to get in the way of his head. Tommy stared out off into the distance for a long while. Nichole had figured that he was deep in thought, and she was correct.

"I knew there was a reason why Pol called you out here." She raised a brow, not fully understanding what he meant by that. Then it dawned on her, she leaned forward to try and see the man's face, her teeth gritted together.

"Thomas, I am not lying about this shit." Tommy turned and their eyes locked again. That's when she seen the hurt that rested in them. His bright eyes shimmered with so much pain almost making Nichole feel sorry for the older man.

"I know… I know you're not. That's why you're here. You're here to help me and watch my back." Tommy's voice was so soft spoken, very unlike him to be like that unless they were completely alone.

The war had changed him, Aunt Polly would often remind Nichole, the war was something that changed many of the men that survived and returned home; nobody was ever the same. Thomas Shelby was no exception to that fact.

"But..." Tommy started, he didn't even have to finish.

"But, you're a good man, Thomas Shelby, and you're going to save that girl anyway, aren't you. You know Kimber is going to have his way with her with or without her permission. Now knowing that she's with that copper, she's more than likely packing, she'll kill Kimber if something isn't done." At that moment, the two of them in the front seat were once again aware of Mrs. Kimber who moved about in the back at the notion of her husbands death.

Tommy couldn't help but look at Nichole for a second longer before he started up the auto and got it moving toward Kimber's manor. When they arrived, both of them went rushing inside, hoping that Grace hadn't been molested by Kimber or even worse had shot and killed Kimber. Nichole tried her best to keep up with Tommy, but due to the fact she hadn't worn heels in nearly fifteen years she was a little slow in them.

She watched his back as he raced up the stairwell, leaving Nichole in the dust. By the time she reached the top, she heard shouting and an argument.

She rushed into the room and just caught the last look on Kimber's confused face. Out of breath, Nichole watched as Grace moved over toward her and stood there with tears in her eyes. A broken piece of glass laid on the floor. Something had happened but Nichole wasn't about ready to acquire what went down. Grace was safe and that's all that mattered at the moment.

"Take your damn whore and get outta my house."

"Yes, Mr. Kimber." Tommy said, bowing slightly before turning and placing his hands on each woman's back and escorted them out of the manor. On the long silent car ride home this time Nichole took the backseat, allowing Grace a view of the road to get her mind off things.

She started going on about how Tommy had held her with such a high view earlier this morning and by the end of the day she had become nothing more than a common whore. Tommy didn't have anything to add, he was too focused on his own thoughts at the moment. Nichole knew what he was thinking, how could he expose this woman for being in league with the copper.

After Tommy and Nichole had dropped Grace off at the Garrison, they both headed back home. It was now late and the sun was just setting when they walked inside the house. Nobody seemed to be home and the betting room was closed for the day. Just as Nichole was about to return to her own room, Tommy's voice stopped her from heading to the stairs.

"Care for a drink?" She turned to look at Tommy.

Today's events were clear on his tired face. She knew that now was not the time to leave Tommy alone after he asked her for her company in the way he did. Needless to say that it did surprise her, but she accepted his offer and they both went into his office for a drink and a rather long talk about how sure Nichole was about Grace being with that new copper.

She explained to him from her seat in front of his desk how Grace had reacted, she showed signs of lying and what's more she wasn't nervous being undercover almost as if it were a norm for the woman.

Tommy didn't say anything as he allowed Nichole to explain only sipping on his drink and relaxing back in his seat. His eyes didn't move from hers but neither did hers move from his. Once she was done they both sat there in a comfortable silence. Nichole had already wiped off her face clean from the makeup with a tissue that she carried with her. Her scared up face was Tommy's main focus tonight in the office. She noticed this but didn't bother to call him out on it just figuring that he was watching her as he was thinking to himself.

"You're sure about this? About her? About Grace being undercover?" Tommy asked, his tone serious like always. Nichole nodded, knowing that she had never been any more sure in her entire life.

"Yes, she's shown all the signs. Didn't you find it strange that she showed up only days after the copper showed up. That she's working at the Garrison, the place the Peaky Blinders hang out most outta their day. That she's been asking questions and has even agreed to work for you. What woman in their right mind would want to work for a gangster, Tommy?"

"You wanted to work for me." Nichole shook her head.

"That's so much different, Tommy. We're family, we've known each other since we were little. I've lived with this type of lifestyle my entire life. I wanted to work for you to help protect you from women like her." Tommy leaned back and looked at Nichole with a brow raised.

"You're jealous-"

"Oh for fuck's sake, Tommy!" Nichole could no longer keep her tone settled as she threw her body up from out of her seat.

"We're fucking family! How could I possibly be jealous of the way you look at her or what goes through that head of yours when she comes over to pour you a drink? Tommy, I'm not jealous! I'm here to keep you from getting shot in the back by bitches like her! Why is it so hard for you to wrap your head arou -" Nichole stopped, it dawned on her.

She looked at Tommy and it was almost simultaneously that they both knew what Nichole was thinking. Tommy's gaze never broke from her's even after the fact that she was looking at him with such a worry and almost baffled expression.

"You love her." After a moment, Tommy looked down and away. This was the first time Tommy had ever failed at their staring contests. Nichole shook her head baffled with her new discovery about Tommy and his feelings toward his woman, Grace. Her mouth was a gape, she didn't know what else to say to this now known fact. Tommy stood up from his chair and walked up to her side, they were should to shoulder as he stood beside her, his gaze on the door as hers was on the wall behind his desk.

"You're better at your job than I originally took you for. Get some sleep, Nichole." Tommy told her as he headed for the door and opened it, shutting it quietly as he left her alone in the office. A sudden rage filled her body and all the documents and supplies that rested on Tommy's desk found their way to hitting the wall and floor as she screamed at the top of her lungs. She picked up the chair behind her and threw it into the wall, destroying a leg or two off the chair.

She ran her fingers through her hair and let out a raspy cry. Things were so much more complicated than she had ever imaged. She worried greatly for Tommy's safety now more than ever. She didn't know how things would turn out. Would Tommy stay by the side of the woman that he loved and in the end get shot in the back or would he take Nichole's words to heart and see what needed to be done.

Only time would tell.


	4. Temptations Given A Special Delivery

**Author's Note:** _I'd like to take time to thank my reviewers for their wonderful input and questions! And just to answer a reoccurring comment about how quickly I am able to put these chapters out it is because I've already had these parts pre-written on another site and I am now posting them to here. The reason for this being is because out of everything that I've written for this story I only have three reviews... three reviews. So, I've decided I'm moving this story over to this site until I start getting more appreciation for what I'm writing. With that said, chapters being posted will start to slow down now that I am catching up to where I actually have to start writing again. Once Again, Thank You for all your wonderful Reviews! And I hope to get more chapters out soon with all these wonderful Reviews!_

 _Onto the Story_

 _Really you guys are wonderful!_

"Fucking idiots all of them I swear to whatever God is above." Nicholas said rubbing her hands over her eyes.

She was currently in Charlie Strong's Yard watching as the boys loaded a boat full of merchandise prior to dropping an entire box into the river. She had ripped a new one into one of the boys' who had dropped it, smacking him to the ground with the back of her hand. Charlie had just stood there and watched as his niece, well currently nephew, had done so. He had stood back and watched as she had worked to then shout at the boy some more and threaten him, "Either you jump in that damned river or I'll toss your sorry ass in! Get that fucking box and dry it out!" Charlie had to admit it had been a while since he had seen her, but he hadn't expected her to become so mean.

"Thomas has a lot riding on all this." she told him, causing him to look at her as he lit the cigarette that hung between his teeth. He noticed the worried and extremely tired expression that hung on her face. She looked much older than what she actually was and it worried Charlie.

"Aye, but that doesn't mean you should lose the sleep over it." he informed her. She gave a deep sigh, knowing that he was right. But she was placed in charge of so much over the short period of a few months. She had proven to Tommy that she could handle whatever he threw her way and so he gave her quite a bit to do because of it. She shook her head.

"There's more to it than that sadly. Thomas has a lot more than just a gambling hall riding on all this now. I have to make sure that my responsibility don't have him double guessing that I can do this job. Besides, look around you uncle Charlie, just how many women do you see working out here?" He knew what she was getting at.

It was true she was one of the only women he'd ever known to be given a man's job. Even though she had to dress and act like a man to get it, Tommy and the rest of the Shelby's knew good and well that she was a woman. Strange, since Tommy was all old fashioned and expected his women to be safe at home, taking care of children and the house, instead he had her out here running the whole damn yard.

"I understand what yer saying, but Tommy doesn't have a handle on any of this honestly." She peeked a brow. What the hell was he talking about right now? She turned her full attention to him. He looked at her, knowing he said something he shouldn't have said.

"What are you talking about uncle Charlie?" He held his breath, he knew he shouldn't have mentioned anything to her. He was in trouble now.

"Er, well, Tommy's men made a mistake a few months prior. They had taken… not the load they were suppose to have taken." She understood now what uncle Charlie was talking about.

"Ah, yeah, I know about that whole mishap." It was Charlie's turn to look completely confused. She turned away from him and merely crossed her arms over her chest, her eyes trained on the boys working to load the boat.

"The copper that came up here for them. I know what you're talking about. That wasn't Tommy's mistake, it was his men's mistake. Granted though they were probably drunk off their asses." Suddenly Charlie's hand wrapped around her arm and she was pulled closer to him to where they could whisper.

"And how the blood hell do you know about the guns!?" He didn't understand how she had come to find out so easily when Tommy had been so hush-hush about the whole ordeal.

"I was informed by Tommy. Why? Was it suppose to be some sort of great big ol' secrete or something?" Charlie shook his head. It wasn't really a secrete between the family, but Tommy was extremely careful about who he told about the guns. Charlie just couldn't believe that Nicholas had found out so soon about them and from Tommy no less. He released his hold on her and allowed her to step back and continue to watch the boys' in the yard.

"Tommy must think you're our saving grace." Nichole couldn't help but bust out a laugh. That was the first time she had been called that by anyone, and believe her she had been called a lot of things by people, but never that.

"No, I'm just your ordinary cross-dressing Peaky Blinder." She said giving him a small wink. Charlie snorted and shook his head. He was having trouble wrapping his mind around how much she had known about everything that was happening. He knew he would have to speak to Tommy about it all later, but for now he had to stay there with her and watch to make sure that the boys loaded up the supplies correctly. Lord knows that if she were left alone and there was another screw up, one of the boys might just wash up on the shore down the river.

After a rather long day down at the docks Nicholas went straight to the Garrison that evening. She was beyond tired but a drink sounded really good right about now. The idiots down at the Yard actually managed to load the rest of the boat without anymore damage coming to the cargo. Instead of going home she decided to swing by the pub, since the house was right around the block from the Garrison.

As she pushed open the doors and entered inside the first thing that caught her was hearing the barmaid singing. She shook her head, what in the hell made Tommy allow her to sing she'd never know and didn't want to find out either. As she walked inside, Grace was standing on top of a chair and singing a rather sad song. They locked eyes for a split second before Nicholas lowered her head and entered into the corner room of the pub.

When she walked inside Tommy was sitting there alone with a glass of Irish whiskey and smoking a cigar. They locked eyes as soon as she walked in and closed the door behind her. Taking off her hat she threw it onto the table and slid into the booth across from Tommy. Grace's singing could still be heard through the door and then the hearing of the men singing with her caught on. Nicholas ran her fingers through her hair and gave a small sigh before looking around the booth and then allowing her gaze to land on Tommy, who was still looking at her.

"Boats been loaded up and headed out this morning. One of the idiots dropped on the crates into the water. He was made an example of and then ordered to fish it out of the river. We didn't have any other incidents besides that one." she told him as she pulled out her own smoke and went to light it, only finding that she must have lost her lighter when she had went to smack the idiot this morning.

Tommy noticed that she was taking longer to get to her lighter than usual so instead he pulled out his and leaned over the table for her to use it. She looked at him for a second before leaning her body over the table to where her cigaret touched the tip of the flames and she gave a few good puffs as she helped to light the tip. Pulling back she nodded her head in thanks and took a long needed drag before resting into her seat. The singing of the men had stopped and it let Grace's voice be heard through the bar again. There was a thick silence for a moment between the two of them.

"I didn't interrupt you by coming in here did I?" she asked, slightly concerned that Tommy was in here to meet with someone important or just in here to be alone to think. Tommy shook his head and took a drag of his own cigaret.

"No, I was just thinking." She knew she had done one or the other and it had been the later. Shuffling in her seat she took a moment and popped the spot in her neck that had been bothering her all damned day. This drew Tommy's attention and made him smirk a little. She wanted to know why he was looking at her like that and Tommy knew her expression well.

"Even when we're alone, you're still like a man." he gave a small chuckle. It had been a while since she had heard Tommy chuckle. It was nice to hear every now and then. Tommy was also so damn serious and had so much on his mind. She was pleaded that she could make him feel better every now and then, even if it were only something small like popping her neck and seeming all 'manly' even while the two of them were alone. Nicholas took this chance to try to further make him chuckle, perhaps even put a smile on that face for once.

"Oh yes well, you never know when a cute girl will walk right on in I have to stay ready to steal her with my charming good looks and my manly ways." It was working, for once she had caught just for a second a smirk on his lips and then he laughed to himself as he leaned back in his chair. He started to wonder why she was so entertaining tonight. Something was different about her and it was making him curious as to why she was so different tonight from all the other nights he had her company. He figured he'd play along with her for once and gave her the benefit of the doubt.

"Rather odd for you to say something like that since the day you came here you've been avoiding women left and right as if they were carrying the plague." Nicholas smirked looking over at Tommy, knowing that he was playing along with her now.

"Oh but they do Tommy, you see a woman will walk around looking her best out in public. She'll be proper and all that at first, but then when she finally snatches up pretty boys like you that's when she unleashes what she really is which is nothing but pure evil." Instead of smirking or laughing Tommy just sat there instead.

He sat there and thought for a moment. Nicholas raised a brow wondering what in the hell she had said wrong to make not even a smile appear on Tommy. They were joking and she almost had Tommy full on laughing a minute ago and now it was as dead as a doorknob in this little sitting room. Tommy looked at her and he wasn't removing his gaze from hers in the slightest bit. He didn't even bother to take a puff from the cigaret that hung between his fingers. She was started to get worried now. Tommy had been sitting there for at least a good twenty seconds and not saying a word, just looking at her. Then finally he blinked.

"Pretty boys like me, aye?" It was as if a ton of bricks had hit her. She hadn't meant to say something like that to Tommy at least not in those words. Well, sure Tommy was attractive but that wasn't just something you up and told your family member while the of you were alone in a room together. Nicholas shook her head and gave an awkward laugh.

"That wasn't what I meant, Tommy." she said, placing her elbow on the table and pointing an accusing finger his way. Tommy just sat there with his poker face on so she couldn't tell what was going through that brain of his so she figured she was in the hot seat right now. He just looked at her with those eyes that would cause any man to think that it was their last moment. When those eyes fell upon someone normally it was their last moment. But for her it just seemed as if Tommy was thinking long and hard and then – he actually cracked a genuine smile. And not only did he smile but he gave a laugh as well, it wasn't much but it was at least something. He shook his head before he took another hit of his cigaret and crossed his leg over the other.

"You shouldn't look so serious. You'll end up having your pretty face stay like that." Nicholas shook her head. He was playing a tune that she didn't want to follow. Though he was Thomas Shelby; her cousin, he was still her boss before all else. She finished off her cigaret and put it out in the ashtray.

"Careful, your barmaid might get suspicious if she over hears you saying I have a pretty face." she was determined to change the subject now and even though she hated pulling Grace into the situation she did have a point. Tommy wouldn't go around calling other men pretty and that would raise an alarm with Grace telling her that Nicholas wasn't whom he seemed to be in the first place. Tommy nodded and just like that the game was over.

They both continued to make small talk and eventually Grace did come in to check on the table and brought Nicholas a glass for him. Tommy had decided that it was high time Nicholas had joined him in on drinking and so the two of them spoke to each other about things that had been happening in their lives. For once it wasn't a talk about strictly business. Tonight she actually got to see a side of Tommy that was rarely seen by anybody. Even thought it was mostly her doing all the talking Tommy would occasionally put in his own story about how his life had been since the last she had seen him before she moved to America with her father.

Tommy told her about the war and the things that he'd seen. He figured she cold stomach it compared to some of the things that she had told him. She told him about her crew that she had brought over and how she had trained all of them. She asked about them and Tommy informed her that he had them running with the rest of the boys over in London territory. Had them doing some information seeking and all that. It had been months since she had actually seen them and it worried her slightly. They had grown to become like family to her and she didn't even want to think about what would happen if she were to lose one of them.

They were all young as well, younger than her, hell the oldest was only twenty one. They spoke well into the night and drank a whole bottle just between the two of them. When the end of the night came they were both having to lean on each other as they supported each other as they both stumbled terribly out the door. Tommy was holding her up the best he could as she laughed about something, he had already forgotten what he had said to her, as the two of them struggled to get back home.

The walk normally wasn't all that far but since they were both drunk off their asses it was a rather tedious task. Both knowing that they weren't even going to make home round the corner, Tommy decided that instead they'd rest where the car was parked at least till one of them sobered up a little. He placed her down as easy as possible into the car.

They were both going to climb into the back seat, since there was more room for the both of them back there to lay back and rest. As Tommy climbed inside and shut the door he noticed that she was still laughing about whatever he had said earlier. He couldn't help but smile himself, her laughing was wanting to make him laugh as well.

"You know something Tommy." she slurred and stuttered her words rather badly. Tommy just looked to her. He actually looked at her for the second time she'd been here. She turned to look at him that damned smile still upon her lips.

"I didn't think we'd connect like we have. I was always so worried that you'd stay distant from me, because I'm a woman. Aunt Pol warned me that you'd might have a problem with me being a woman, seeing as how you're so strict when it comes to the gambling hall. But, I have to say that I'm glad I decided to come and help you out. It's been a real pleasure." Tommy didn't know what to say to that, he himself wasn't all that sober and so his judgment was clouded right now.

And that's what had lead him on to doing what he did. Without thinking, he leaned over ever so slowly with his eyes locked on her's and in an instant his lips fell upon her lips. He felt her arch her back up to push her lips up to his more and a hand came up and fingers found their way into Tommy's hair. His lips were rather dried and slightly cracked, but hers weren't any better.

He leaned into her more, all logic had went out the window of that car as something in the back of his mind thanked him for finally doing this to her. Ever since he had seen her in that dress this was all he could think about doing. He would have probably never had done it had he been sober. Even though he had went to the bar tonight to clear his head of her, but regardless of what he wanted to happen she actually showed up and made him feel like his old self again.

She didn't even have to try, she just acted like herself in front of him when they were alone and that's all it really took for him to unravel. The rain that came down softly outside now brought in the chill from the streets. The sloppy drunken kissing only carried on further into a rather sloppy make out session in the back of Tommy's car.

He should have been stopping this right now before it got any further, before the erection in his pants caused it to go any further. But now that they were both laying down, Tommy on top of her, in the back seat they were so close to each other and rather warm. Her hands were roaming freely upon his back as she explored his body. He couldn't help but allow his hands to do the same as he moved them across her covered chest, feeling her nipples perk out through the bandages. This didn't help him want to stop at all, but something finally broke through to him and in a hurry he pulled away and sat back up. He cleared his throat, his hair messy and his hat had fallen somewhere into the floorboard of the car. He kept his gaze out onto the rain that hit the street, a small mist rising from the ground and dancing about in the slight wind that was outside.

"Try to get some sleep. I'll wake you when I'm sober enough to make it home." he informed her.

She was still so drunk that she hadn't really understood what had just happened, but the sleep was more than she had wished to have right now. Regardless she nodded her head and laid back on the seat. She closed her eyes and let out a small sigh, trying her best to do like Tommy and ignore the problem down below in her own pants. It didn't take long at all for her to fall asleep in the back of the car. Once Tommy knew she was sleeping he leaned his head back against the back of the seat and stared up at the black covered top of the car.

He sighed deeply, knowing that he would regret what happened tonight; even more so if Nichole remembered herself when she woke up the next morning.

Her head was pounding and not in a good way either. She groaned as she sat up in bed, trying her damnedest to remember what the hell happened last night that made her feel so bad this morning. She had been drinking she knew that much at least, but everything after that was a blur and she couldn't recall what time or how she even got home.

Shaking her head she patted herself down and felt her bandages still in place, which could have been one of the main reasons why her chest hurt so badly. She scoffed, with her head aching and her chest hurting just as badly she knew that today wasn't going to be a good day at all. She checked the clock and she was surprised she woke up so early.

It was eleven in the morning, true normally she was up earlier but after being as drunk as she was last night she was surprised she didn't sleep in till three in the afternoon. Pushing herself up out of the bed she managed to make her way to her dresser where she tided herself up, changed her bandaging, and got ready for the day.

It didn't take her long to get down stairs where she apparently she walked in on something she shouldn't have. Ada and Polly were standing there awkward as hell as they both looked at her; Ada having a piece of toast with jam.

"Mornin?" Nicholas said with a brow raised. She was buttoning up her vest the rest of the way as she stood there looking at the both of them. Polly nodded and retorted a 'morning' right back at her, Ada on the other hand wasn't wanting to make eye contact. She scuffled her way around the table and started to head into the gambling hall, only to be stopped by Polly.

"Tommy wants to see you in his office first thing." Nicholas turned toward the elder woman and gave her a mere nod of her head, curious as to what Tommy wanted to speak to her about so early this morning.

She opened the closed doors to the betting hall and walked right on in, greeted with several people running up to her and asking her to double check some numbers. She waved them off, telling them that she'd be right back but was needed else where right now; they seemed to understand what she meant. She made her way into Tommy's office, she didn't even have a chance to step inside before she was order rather rudely to shut the door behind her by Tommy himself. She did as she was told and shut the door she then turned her full attention to him.

"Aunt Polly said you wanted to see me first thing?" Tommy wasn't looking at her, he couldn't bring himself to do that right now. Nicholas raised a brow, confused at the man before her right now. Normally it was no problem for Tommy to look her in the eye, something was wrong this morning.

"Tommy? What's wrong? What happened?" It was only then Tommy went to look at her. He wondered if she even remembered last night's events that took place in the back seat of his car. He looked at her for a good long minute before taking a deep sigh and his eyes went back down to look at his desk.

"Last night… do you remember what happened last night?" She shifted from one foot to another as she looked down Tommy.

She didn't remember a single thing about last night after they started drinking heavily. Why did this seem to be such a serious question in the first place? She hadn't done something stupid like get into a fight with someone had she? No that was impossible, she was always a happy and laughing type of drunk she wouldn't just fight someone for no reason. So it worried her about what she was suppose to remember what happened last night.

"No… I can't say I do remember what happened. Why does it seem like I've done something horribly wrong?" Tommy had never had such a rush of relief run over him after hearing those words, she didn't remember his kissing her. He placed his face in his hands and ran them along till his eyes peeked above his fingers. He noticed her worried expression and chuckled quietly to himself.

"Nothing bad happened. I was just wondering how your head was this morning." he had to play this off he couldn't let her even try to remember what had happened last night.

There was a lot riding on this memory to stay out of her mind, Tommy didn't know what he'd do if she remembered things would have to change drastically if she ever actually started to remember what had happened. He'd have to send her away, back to America where she came from, he couldn't let her be shamed for his mistake. She still wore a curious expression on her features but allowed it to slide at the moment.

"Was that all you had to ask me or was there another reason you wanted to see me first thing this morning?" Tommy shook his head, it wasn't the only thing he needed to see her about.

Today was the day that Tommy needed her to run some information to someone of importance. Sadly, she was the only one he could trust. He knew that sooner or later she would have to be confronted with the copper from Belfast, so he'd send her with a message to him about the guns and more dealing that he wanted done. Placing his hand on the side of the desk, Tommy pulled out an envelope and held it out for her to take.

"I need you to take this to that copper from Belfast. He and I have some… arrangements about the guns." She understood, but she was wondering why Tommy wanted her to do it personally.

Why not just mail the letter? She wasn't about to argue as she walked over and took the letter from his hand, but just when she was about to pull away Tommy abruptly grabbed her by the wrist and held her there, startling her slightly. She looked down at him and he looked up at her; their eyes never swaying from one another.

"He's not a normal copper. He's been sent by Churchill to get the guns back. Don't let your guard down even around the other coppers that are on our payroll, understand." She swallowed rather hard, but nodded.

She understood now why Tommy was sending her even if he didn't say it himself. She knew that the guns were of great importance and not everyone knew about them and that Tommy had them hidden. He put a lot of trust in her to get the job done, she felt slightly flattered to be given such a task.

Once Tommy was sure she understood he allowed her wrist to leave his hand. She didn't spend any time dallying as she turned and left the room in a hurry.

When she had gone and Tommy was left alone he sighed; her warmth of her wrist still lingered within the palm of his hand.

When she made it to the station she walked right on inside. Some people looked at her but quickly looked away, instantly knowing she was part of the Peaky Blinders. The coppers knew who she was as well and they choose to ignore her too as they allowed her to head back to the Inspector Detective's office.

When she made it to the door she gave a small knock and entered when she was given the word from the other side of the door. Opening it she walked inside and closed it quietly behind her. Turning about she faced a rather elderly gentleman who sat behind a fancy desk and just looked at her with suspension.

"Copper from Belfast I'm guessing?" she asked, he just quirked a brow and gave a slow nod more than likely wondering what she was – well, what he was doing in his office.

Slipping a hand into her pocket she pulled out the letter that Tommy had given her to deliver. She strolled across the office room and held it out for him to take. Without saying another word he glanced from her down to the letter before hesitantly taking it and looking it over once.

He gave her one more glance before he opened the letter and scanned it over with his eyes. It only took him a short minute to read the letter before huffing and closing the letter and tossing it down onto his desk. He glanced back up at her with a curious eye resting on her body.

"And just who might you be then? Just another dog working for the master?" She snorted at his question, he was a funny little man, she had to give him that. She tilted her head, her scar on her face being showed off unintentionally which caught his attention.

"Ah, you're that new Shelby lad that showed up here a few months back." he noted, recognizing the scar on her cheek. Her eyes gazed over toward him, she noticed a smirk resting on his lips.

"Yeah. Tell me-" she asked putting her hands in her pockets and turning her back to him as she started for the door. "Did you manage to figure that out all on your own or did your little barmaid from the Garrison tell you that bit?" At the last part she turned around and noticed the rather shocking expression that hit his face like a ton of bricks. With that last bit said, she went to open the door but was stopped when the man rose from his chair and held out his hand toward her.

"W-wait just a moment now." She turned back to him, seeing his upset expression. She knew she had him then, she knew she was right all along about that damned barmaid, Grace.

"Please… let us talk for a moment." She narrowed her eyes but regardless of what she wanted to do she closed the door and turned toward him with her arms crossed over her chest, she wasn't happy being here at all and now he wanted to talk to her for a moment what could he possibly want to say that she wanted to listen to?

"How did you know-"

"Your little undercover agent isn't all that good about hiding who she really is it turns out. She was figured out in a matter of minutes just chatting with her. She's an amateur really, not too smart sending a woman into a man's game really." The inspector didn't seem all too pleased with what she had to say about Grace, she seemed to have struck a chord with the man over her little inside displeasure with the woman.

Regardless, the inspector stood up straight behind his desk from his bent over position that he placed himself over his desk when he tried to keep her from leaving the room. He cleared his throat and walked out from around the desk.

"You're Nicholas Shelby, correct? Well, you're much smarter than any of those other Shelby's that I've ran across… all aside from Thomas Shelby, your boss. Do pray tell, how did you figure out that she was working for me?" he asked crossing his arms over his chest and leaning back against the front of his desk. She shook her head and reopened the door preparing to leave.

"I only have one thing to say to you, sir. You'd best keep a tighter leash around that woman before she goes poking around in place's she not welcomed… I would hate for her to gain a reputation of becoming the whore of the Shelby family." she didn't even need to be facing the man to know the horrified expression that washed across his face that instant, she could hear it in the small gasp he took.

She smirked to herself before dismissing herself from his office and making her way out of the station internally. Once she was a few blocks away from the building she sighed deeply as she removed her hat and ran her fingers through her slick backed hair. She shook her head and allowed her feet to carry her to the Garrison.

It may have only been two thirty in the afternoon but by thunder she needed a fucking drink.


	5. Shot Through The Heart

It wasn't long after her meeting with the copper from Belfast did she hear from John that Tommy had informed him that this copper was going to be keeping a closer eye on all the Shelby's; including Nicholas.

Honestly she couldn't give a crap if she had his eyes on her now and watching her every move or not. American police were corrupt bastards and pigs, nothing compared to these Birmingham coppers. So she shrugged it off for the most part, understanding that she was now under watch but honestly not giving a damn about it.

She would go on with her job and plans as usual she wasn't one for pussy-footing around. She was prepared for anything that would be thrown her way, anything but the one thing that she was confronted with this morning right after she had awoken.

"I need you to keep a close eye on Ada." Polly informed her, watching from her chair as she jellied up a piece of toast. Nicholas turned to her aunt, her guns shown on each side of her waist as she did not yet dawn her jacket.

"Ada? What's wrong with her?" It was a simple and innocent question, although she already pretty much figured what the answer was to the question. It was no secrete that Ada had been running around town with some man so there was only one of two things that was going to happen; she was either pregnant or getting married.

"Ada's pregnant." Aunt Polly whispered, not wanting everyone to hear her through the doors of the gambling hall. Nicholas scoffed, pregnant and not even married, she was setting herself for some pretty high standards as a woman, wasn't she? Taking a rather large bite out of her toast Nicholas chewed and spoke with food in her mouth at the same time.

"And what do you want me to do about it? You want it aborted? Because I didn't spend all that much time in the chantry learning enough to abort a child." She recalled going to all those damned medical showings back in America. Polly shook her head, taking a drag of her cigarette that she held between her fingers before allowing the smoke to exit through her nose.

"I want you to keep Tommy calm when he finds out about it. Lord only knows what the boy'll do when he finds out." Nicholas's mouth dropped, Tommy didn't know about it yet? Aunt Polly had told her before she had told Tommy. Damn it all! How was she suppose to keep Tommy calm when she was afraid of how he'd react knowing that she was told first, being one of the last ones to know and he was the 'leader' of this family. Nicholas swallowed her food, knowing that she should have just staid in bed today.

"When do you plan on telling our fearless leader?" She needed a cigarette now. Aunt Polly watched as the young woman placed her own tobacco stick in her mouth and lit it taking a rather long drag; she was nervous.

"Later tonight, hopefully he'll be in a good mood. I want you there, Lord knows he's hard enough to handle after what happened in France to him." Nicholas watched as Aunt Polly shook her head and finished off her cigarette. Nicholas had recalled the stories that Tommy had told her that night before they got shitfaced drunk at the bar. He had seen…. Horrible things. Terrible things. He killed to survive and he had done so much more to get by after that.

"I'll be outside the door, I won't be in the room, but I know Tommy will leave to go after either Ada or the man who got her pregnant… who is he?" Polly glanced at her out of the side of her eyes, most likely wondering if she should tell her or not.

"Freddie Thorn." Nicholas laughed, she couldn't help it but she laughed. She didn't recall all that much of Freddie but she remembered enough of him to know that he was twice Ada's age and then some… not to mention he use to be good friends with Tommy, but that was before he became a Communist and fought against England. She really knew how to pick em.

"I don't know what you're expecting from me when Tommy finds out, but I know he won't be happy." Polly nodded, turning toward the woman – man – and looked up at her.

"Just keep him from doing anything stupid." Nicholas just looked down at Polly. She knew Tommy pretty well now after these last many long months working for him and getting to reconnect with the older man. She knew that he wasn't the type of person to act rash or without thinking things through first. She knew he wasn't going to do anything stupid, because that just wasn't Tommy.

"Alright, like I said later tonight I'll be waiting outside the front door. When you tell him, I'll be there." Aunt Polly nodded, understanding why she didn't want to be in the room when she told Tommy. She didn't want Tommy thinking he was being ganged up on, and Nicholas was right.

Tommy came home rather late that night. Nicholas was standing outside smoking a cigarette and leaning up against the wall. Tommy didn't think anything much about it, other than wondering why she was standing outside smoking instead of inside. He stopped in front of her and gave a sigh.

"How did things go today?" Nicholas looked over at him and shook her head.

"Packages got delivered with no delay. The gambling hall has certainly brought in the money that's for sure-" Nicholas told him, taking a long drag not sure on how to tell him that Polly was inside waiting for him. She released her drag and looked at his eyes through the smokey exhale.

"Aunt Polly's also in there waiting on you, she's got something rather important to tell you." Tommy raised a brow. He gave an amused chuckle as he placed his hands in his coat pockets and looked about, knowing something was going on with Nichole – Nicholas – standing out here.

"And what would that be? Hm? Must be pretty important if she's got you out here guarding the door?" Nicholas snorted.

"It's pretty important. Aunt Polly want to tell you herself I believe." Tommy leaned in closer, Nicholas could feel his breath fanning out on her lips with how close he was to her right now. She felt her heart quicken, what in the hell was Tommy doing right now? She knew this was a scare tactic – she used it often herself – but Tommy hadn't ever once used it on her.

"So you're here to calm me down then, yea?" He was indeed a smart man, she already knew this but he was right.

The warmth that came off his body traveled to hers since they were so close. It made her body feel weird, a cold and unwelcoming brick wall behind her and then Tommy's warm and unwelcoming body in front of her. She felt like she needed to hold her breath, but she didn't. She didn't want to show Tommy that he was scaring her right now, though he indeed was.

"Yes, I suppose that's what she intends for me to do." She looked into his beautiful lightening blue eyes.

She had never been as fascinated with a color that beautiful in the longest time. He down at her body, what he was looking for though he didn't know. He just knew that he needed to look for something; but how could he find something if he didn't even know what he was looking for to begin with? Finally he pulled away giving Nicholas the breathing space that she needed. He didn't look at her anymore as he went inside.

When he was inside it was all quiet until the moment she believed Aunt Polly told Tommy that Ada was pregnant. She couldn't hear all that well through the brick, it muffled the shouting that Tommy and Polly did with each other. She heard small pieces of their argument such as a few names of course – Ada, Nicholas, Nichole – curious as to why Tommy had used her actual name – Aunt Polly had shouted one last thing at Tommy before the door swung open.

"Thomas- Thomas! Don't do something you'll regret for the rest of your life!" And then the door slammed shut.

It startled Nicholas as she dropped her cigarette and put it out with her foot. She didn't even have time to think before Tommy walked past her swiftly _"Come with me."_ he told her.

She quickly followed after him and they headed for his car that was parked around the corner. He didn't say anything else as they walked in and both got inside the car. Tommy slammed the door shut but he didn't start the car, instead he gripped the steering wheel rather tightly; he was pissed.

Nicholas just sat there by his side looking out straight ahead as he did. Finally he took a deep breath and looked over at her, she turned to look at him. His gaze was internecine and she could tell that he wasn't in the mood for games right now.

"Did Pol tell you who the father of Ada's baby?" Nicholas took a moment, her gaze being trapped within Tommy's. Finally she nodded once, knowing that she'd never lie to Tommy – ever.

"Who is it?" His voice was calm but she knew he was far from it.

She sighed still locked in his gaze. Chewing on the inside of her mouth she felt her will slowly slipping from her, but she couldn't give in so easily. It was true that Tommy wanted to know, but she knew that it wouldn't be right if she told him, because he needed to hear it from Ada's lips; not hers.

"I would tell you, if you honestly want to know, but you really should hear it from Ada." Tommy's jaw clenched down, she could see it.

He was thinking but how much he was actually thinking she didn't really know. They sat there for a moment longer, Tommy's gaze never leaving hers and the whole situation was suddenly becoming intense.

"You'd tell me if I wanted to know?" She nodded, wondering where Tommy was going with this.

"You'd tell me anything if I wanted to know, yea?" She nodded once more.

What was Tommy going on about, of course she'd tell him anything that he'd want to know because he was her family and her boss. Tommy finally pulled away with a scoff, she didn't think he was upset with her, because he didn't seem like it, but he was upset that she had guided him to his better judgment.

How did she know this, because instead of asking her who the father of Ada's baby was he started the car and pulled out of the garage and headed off down the road.

Nicholas noticed that they pulled in front of the pictures, Ada was most likely inside. Tommy didn't say anything as he got out of the car and went inside. Nicholas sat there however, she sat there and waited with the car.

This was something Tommy had to do by himself, she was curious as to even why he had her come with him in the first place, it wasn't as if he had given her a chance to get out of the car before pulling away. It was only a couple of minutes and people started filing out of the building and then a couple more minutes passed and Tommy came out as well.

He didn't say anything as he came out, got into the car, started it, and headed back down the road. He was completely silent as he drove and Nicholas wasn't about ready to speak up either if the quiet was what Tommy needed right now. When they finally stopped it was back in the garage as Tommy put it in park and turned off the engine he allowed his hands to drop into his lap. He kept his gaze straight ahead as he was thinking deeply about what he had to do now.

Nicholas sat there, she didn't move until Tommy told her to or if Tommy left then she would leave and go back home for some much needed sleep. But instead he just sat there and he sat there for the longest time just looking forward. She didn't know how long he would need to sit here, but she knew that no matter how long he needed – unless he asked her to leave – she would sit here with him.

No matter how long it would take him, she'd be here for him.

They sat there for what seemed almost like an hour. The cold air was greeted with a mix of rain as the two of them sat there. The chill of the London swarm inside the building and it seem to hit the warmth right out of Nichole's body.

She hadn't expected to have been sitting there that long, but Tommy hadn't move from his spot, not even to light a smoke. She began to become worried, what was Tommy thinking about that took so long to do.

Shifting slightly in the car it was enough to draw Tommy's attention to her. His eyes gazed upon her face as she slowly turned her head to look at him. They both sat there quiet as the rain poured down outside, both waiting for one to say something.  
"You know you can tell me anything." Nicholas finally spoke up.

Tommy's blank canvas expression never changed even with the encouraging words from Nicholas. She started to feel as if she was being silently judged from his gaze, but what he was judging her for she didn't know. Tommy took a deep sigh before resting his arm up against the back of the seat and looking down for a moment.

"Why?" This question confused her greatly. Why was he able to tell her anything or why was she being so nice about it? Regardless, she didn't understand why he seemed so disappointed right now.

"Because, we're family you can trust me, Tom-"

"I kissed her." She was confused, Tommy glanced up at her and seen her confused expression, knowing she didn't have a clue as to who he was talking about. Tommy bit the bottom inside part of his lip before licking his chapped lips out of nervousness; wait, why was he nervous?  
"Grace, I kissed Grace." Nichole was taken aback.

She seemed like a wild animal that had been cornered. Why had Tommy went and done something even after the fact that she had informed him that Grace was working for that copper from Belfast? It didn't make any sense, Tommy wasn't normally like this and it slightly worried her. She shook her head and just looked at him as if trying to figure him out.

"What does that have to do with anything? If you're trying to push me away that's a really shitty way of doing it; and it also didn't work." Tommy's eyes widened unbelievably wide.

He wasn't expecting this type of reaction from her. True, he was trying to push her away so that he didn't have to deal with this right now and that was one of the only things he could think of that would work; but it didn't it had failed.

"We're family, and now that I know about Grace, I just want you to know that you're a fucking moron… with all due respect you can trust me, but you can also trust me to tell you the fucking truth when you need to hear it. You're a grown ass man, you can take care of yourself, but God damn it Tommy, do you honestly think that was smart?" He didn't know what to say.

What could he say, nobody had ever been so upfront with him expect for Polly before now, he hadn't expected her to be so honest with him as well.

"Is that what you were honestly thinking about for nearly an hour, or was it something else that's bothering you, you know I'm here to help you, Tommy?" Tommy took a moment, he didn't know how to react or what to say, he hadn't had anyone speak to him like that in a very long time.

Perhaps it was something that he needed to hear but that was all for another time now. He shook his head and cleared his throat.

"The copper from Belfast, he's making demands that he wants Freddie Thorne because he's one of the lead Communist conspirators here in the town. So he's after him, and he wants me to get him for him. Tell him where he's hiding out so his coppers can go in and take him, lock him up for good." Nicholas was taken back by this information.  
Freddie Thorne, the man whom she had just learned had impregnated Ada Shelby, was out for arrest all because he was fighting for what he believed in; a traitor in the eyes of their King.

"And now that you know he's the father of Ada's baby, you don't know what you're going to do, but you're going to try your best to get him outta here, aren't you?" Tommy nodded, although he hadn't worked out all the details over the last hour that they had been sitting here in his car, he knew more or less what he was going to try to do in order to get Freddie out of town.

"We've made a bit of money from the races, I'm thinking that if we can get him outta England he can start a new life somewhere."

"Well, America would be a good place for him. He wants to fight for what he believes in and America has already had their war, it'd be a good place for him and Ada both to raise the baby."

"So you agree with me then?" She nodded, of course she had agreed with him why wouldn't she? It was bad enough that there were raids going all about Birmingham looking for these damned guns they didn't need this copper sticking his nose in looking for the father of Ada's baby as well; Nicholas knew she didn't need that down at the docks at all.  
"Right, so you know what you're going to do, but how are you going to find Freddie? We both know that he's on the run somewhere, because he's not here with Ada, she hasn't left the house in several days that much tells me he's not here and more than likely hasn't told Ada where he's went either."

"Just keep an eye on Ada and let me know when she starts leaving the house more often. Follow her and tell Freddie that we're getting them both out of England." It was a simple enough plan to speak of but doing it was on a whole other level. Sure, Nicholas was use to doing reconversion when it came to working undercover, but this was slightly different to say the least.

"Right, I'll do my best like always. I'll keep you updated as best as I can." Tommy nodded pleased with this information. He was pleased enough that he opened his door and exited the car, followed by Nicholas herself. They both walked out to the edge of the opening of the building and looked out onto the streets.

"I think I'm going to go have a drink after tonight, I'll see you tomorrow morning." she told Tommy, who nodded before he stepped out into the street and started walking toward the house.

Nicholas turned toward the Garrison and made her way inside out of the rain. She hadn't expected it to be so empty this late at night, normally it was bustling with people but it was different. She shrugged it off, figuring that everyone just decided to get drunk at home tonight; which wasn't unusual either.

As she walked inside she took off her hat and threw it up onto the bar counter. Smoothing back her wet hair she shrugged off her jacket and placed it in the stool next to her. When she reached into her pocket for a pack of smokes, Grace appeared from the back room with a crate of liquor in her hands.

The woman stopped and looked at Nicholas who sat at the bar alone. Nicholas nodded her head at the woman in recognition, Grace then continued to put the crate down on the bar counter.

"Whiskey. Irish, if you would, please." Grace nodded, hesitating for a moment before walking over and grabbing Nicholas a glass and then a bottle and pouring the dark liquor into her cup. Pulling out two coins she placed it down on the counter of the bar and pushed it toward Grace. She looked down at the coin, knowing that the Shelby's didn't ever have to pay for anything, so why?

"I want to ask you something, and I want you to be completely honest with me." Nicholas started, drawing Grace's attention. She picked up her glass and sloshed it around watching as the dark color danced about in the glass. "Because if you lie to me, I'll know. And there's only three things in this life I hate. Cheats, Thieves, and Lairs." She watched as Grace swallowed hard; she was panicky.

"What are you intentions for Thomas Shelby?" Grace glanced away, she didn't know how she was to answer that question. She felt as if she was cornered because she hadn't expected the man – woman – before her to have figured out that she was infatuated with Tommy.

"Why does it matter what my intentions for him are?" She asked as Nicholas was taking a sip of her liquor. She glanced at Grace and gave her a look that could kill. The scar running across her face seemed to look deeper than what it actually was as her face scrunched with anger. Grace took a step back, she wasn't prepared for what was going to happen; she didn't even know what was going to happen.

"I know you're an undercover agent for that copper from Belfast. I know that you came here specifically for Thomas Shelby because your boss knows he has the guns. I know that you're trying to play all the Shelby boys to your tune. You're been sticking your nose in places where it does not belong and I think it's time you start answering my God damn questions before something happens that you'll regret-" At that moment Grace pulled out a gun from behind her, she was packing.

Nicholas looked into her eyes, she was afraid she knew this from a simple look. Grace stood there her hands shaking as she pointed the gun right at Nicholas's face. Anger sneered within Nicholas, but she wasn't going to show just how pissed off she was right now that Grace had decided to pull a stupid move and pull her gun on her. Nicholas stood up slowly and walked back from her seat, her eyes locked with Grace as the woman shook her head.

"H-How did you know all that? Who told you about me? Was it that woman from the race? The one Tommy went with the other woman?" Nicholas bellowed out a laugh, she knew that there was no way Grace was going to continue working here at the Garrison after a little stunt like pulling a gun on her was pulled, so she figured she'd tell her all about that.

"Nichole Shelby; that's my actual name." Grace's lips parted, shocked and confused all at once. She didn't understand, Nichole was a woman and the person standing before her was a man. Grace shook her head, nothing was making sense right now.

"As I've said many times before Grace, I'm good at what I do. Now, if you'd be so kind as to lower your gun and leave this bar, do not return, do not ever contact Thomas Shelby or any of the others again. Just leave here and I'll forget all this like it was a bad dream." Grace's hands were becoming extremely shaky now. Nicholas noticed this when the gun started to make noises that it shouldn't have. Nicholas raised her hand and started around the bar toward Grace.

"Just gimme the gun and you can go home."

Outside the Garrison Tommy had decided that he still needed to talk to Nichole. Once he got home he felt as if he left things on a bad note with her. He shouldn't have just blurted out that he had kissed Grace, she didn't deserve that after the way she had acted when she thought that he loved Grace. He shook his head and stopped in the middle of the street right before the Garrison.

He rubbed the back of his neck and just what was he going to say to her? He sighed, why was he finding it so hard to think up of an apology to give Nichole… He never did enjoy that she dressed as a man, Nicholas just wasn't who he seen her as, Nichole… That was the woman that he knew. How was he suppose to go to her and say everything that was on his mind.

The real reason why he had snapped was because a part of him did indeed want her gone. He didn't want her here, she was a distraction to him and he didn't like it. He knew she didn't know that's how she had seen him, but it was like that and he hated fighting with himself every morning when he seen her in the office.

Shaking his head and gave a gruff groan as he headed toward the doors of the Garrison, but right before he came within ten feet of the doors he heard not one, not two, but three shots fired within the bar. His heart started to race as he didn't miss a beat as his feet picked up and he quickly ran toward the doors.

He knew that Nichole was in there but he didn't know who else was there, maybe Grace was still working the late shifts, he wasn't sure. But what was sure was he never expected to walk inside to finding Nichole laying on the ground and bleeding out all onto the floor. Tommy pulled out his gun and pointed it around as he raced toward Nichole's body.

She wheezed and coughed, wincing as she did so. Tommy kept an eye out and noticed that she had one of her Colt's pulled out and that the bar mirror was broken all to bits from where she had shot. But, the sound of the third shot seemed to be in her shoulder.

And the question was what had happened. Tommy looked around and didn't see anyone else in the bar, he ran to each room and made sure that it was all clear, nobody else was here. He then returned his attention to Nichole who laid on the ground trying her best to get up.

"Hey, hey, hey- What happened!" Tommy grabbed hold of her and placed a hand over her shoulder trying to stop the bleeding. Nichole squeezed her eyes for a moment before she sucked in a breath, it was hard for her to breath.

"Your little barmaid didn't enjoy my questions and fucking shot me – AHH – She then ran out the backdoor…. I don't think she'll be back anytime soon – AH – !" The pain wasn't as bad as the burning sensation that lingered in her breast.

Tommy staid there for a moment looking her over, her shoulder and breast area were the only places that were hit it seemed. Putting his gun away he put both arms underneath her body and lifted her up. She groaned out but didn't seem to protest all that much, slightly amazed that Tommy could even carry her with them being almost the same height.

But somehow he managed, he managed to carry her all the way back home – though she was starting to become light headed now for the most part, but he made it.

Kicking open the door it sounded loudly as it hit the back wall which alerted everyone in the house as they all came running down stairs in their nightly attire. Polly was the first to get down as she soon as she seen Tommy drenched in Nichole's blood she let out a shrill and rushed over to help get her clothes off. Arthur and Jon came next, Ada was last as she came down the steps.

Arthur and John started shouting about who had done this, but Nichole was too light headed and started to become cold from the shock that was setting in on her body. She felt as if she needed to be warmed up, she was so damned cold.

"Nichole, hang on! Nichole? Nichole!" There was clear panic in his voice as he watched as her eyes slowly started to close. They had placed her on the table in the kitchen as they all frantically raced to stop the bleeding.

"John, go find Isaac!" Tommy barked.

John was out that door faster than anyone could believe. Tommy stood there holding her hand firmly as her body was shaking, she was feeling so cold right now.

He didn't know what was going to happen now, all he hoped for was that she would make it through another night.


	6. You're The Target But She Wears The Mark

**Author's Note:** _Just a heads up that for those of you who didn't know this but the series Peaky Blinder has actually been filming for Season 3 for a few weeks now and it's to air sometime in 2016. So which is one of the reasons why I'm updating so quickly so that I can be caught up for once Season 3 hits Netflix. And from what I've seen so far for Season 3 well - It's gonna be one hell of a ride. Enjoy The Story! Don't Forget To Review!_

Her mouth was dry that was the first thing that she noticed rather quickly when she came round. Her eyes felt heavy and she had trouble getting them to open. Her chest and shoulder hurt like hell on top of that too. Peeking open an eye her blue orb glanced around the room and it was then she noticed that she was back in her room.

Looking around she noticed that Finn was sitting over in the corner on a chair carving what looked like a piece of wood with his pocket knife. She went to speak but instead coughed from her throat being so dry, this caught Finn's attention. He glanced up and hopped up from the chair with lighting fast speed.

"Tommy wanted to know when you woke up!" He seemed rather excited as he glanced her way before racing out of the door and down the stairs and off to find Tommy.

Nichole snorted only to cough again thinking about how Finn was much like his father, John. Trying her best to sit up she found it much harder than she had originally planned. Pain shot through her breast and up through her opposite shoulder.

She looked down, the first bullet had hit her right in the center of her upper right breast bone the second bullet had managed to hit the very top part of her left shoulder right around her neck area; surprised Grace hadn't actually hit her neck. Moving around as best she could she finally was able to get her body to sit up with minimal pain in either area.

Taking a deep breath she placed both of her feet on the cold wooden floor. It was only when the blanket fell off her body did she notice that her breast were exposed except for where the bandages were placed. Thinking to herself, Aunt Polly must have dressed her with a bra and then someone with a rather impressive medical skill must have clean and dressed her wounds; she was impressed by their job.

Right as she was preparing to attempt to stand up from the bed did she hear the sound of feet quickly coming up the stairs and down the hall. She looked up just in time to see Tommy walking into her room and closing the door as he entered. She didn't know if he'd be upset with her or not after what had happened. She tried to read him but this was Thomas Fucking Shelby and his expressions were hardly ever readable. He stood there for a moment as he was looking her over and looking at the bandages that littered her body.

Guilty. He felt guilty for what happened to her. Iscca had informed him that she'd make it and be fine but it still worried him greatly after seeing her pass out right there on their kitchen table. He hadn't known if she had died or not until their medic had shown up nearly fifteen minutes later and had taken care of her as if she were one of their comrades. Still it didn't sit well with Tommy and there were things that he realized that he needed to speak up and say after what happened two nights ago.

"How are you feeling?" Nichole shook her head as she ran a hand through her hair and scratched the back of her scalp.

"I've been better I can say that much is for sure." she said as Tommy walked across the room and grabbed the chair that Finn had been using to watch her over the last two days. He picked it up and put it only a few feet away from Nichole as she sat up on the bed. When he sat down he ran his face through his hands and gave a deep sigh, showing this side wasn't like him at all but at this point he couldn't help it; he was tired of acting as if nothing was wrong.

"Nichole – " he said, looking at her in the eyes. "You've got to go."

Her breath hitched. She had to go? What was she talking about? Where did she have to go? Nothing made sense right now. She woke up after getting shot and instead of Tommy being glad that she wasn't dead he was telling her that she had to leave? She shook her head as she was baffled and her mouth hung agape.

"I have to go? And where the fuck am I going Tommy?" Tommy just looked at her, his gaze was strong as he refused to disconnect their contact.

"You'll be going to America with Ada and Freddie when they both go – "

"Now wait just a secon – "

"We're not discussing this I've made up my mind." He wasn't going to let her talk him out of this now.

She had to go and so she was going to go when Ada and Freddie both left for America. She had been wonderful at her job and hadn't made Tommy doubt her for a second, but with this growing feeling that was completely wrong… he couldn't keep her around any longer.

Tommy went to stand up from his chair but he was stopped when Nichole's arm shot up and her hand grabbed hold of his suit. He glanced down at her with a rather pissed off look although he hadn't meant it. She was looking up at him with a nearly equal expression as she went and pulled herself up to her feet with the help of Tommy's arm.

"I don't give two shits if you've made up your mind or not! You're not going to cast me aside just because I get shot! I told you that I was prepared to protect you even at the cost of my own life and I fucking meant every word that I sai – "

Suddenly and without warning Tommy pulled his arm away from her and pushed her back onto the bed. When she hit the mattress she let out a squeal of pain but quickly recoiled and glanced up at Tommy who quickly toppled over her and pinned her to the bed. He was gritting his teeth and pushing on her wrist to the point where that hurt much more than her damned gun shot wounds.

"You keep telling me that you'll do anything to protect me. That you're willing to protect the target that's been painted on my back. Well, I just want you to know that you're the fucking target!" Her mouth hung open.

Tommy's low growl toward her had confused her greatly she didn't understand what he had meant about she was the target. Was this him trying to tell her that she was weak and useless? Impossible, she had proved herself time and time again. She didn't understand and Tommy knew this fact. And then it hit her, he must have been angry with her that she had managed to chased off Grace after the fact that he had told her that he and Grace had kissed.

"If this is a lousy excuse because I chased off your little barmaid it's a terrible reason to send me back! I was protecting you! You and I both knew that she was – "

" **Fuck this isn't about her! This is about you and the way you won't fucking leave me alone in my head!** " He screamed in her face.

Silence, that's what had fallen upon the two in the room after Tommy's outburst. Her breathing was shallow and her eyes were wide as her brain processed what he was talking about. She hadn't thought that she had been on Tommy's thoughts lately, why was this such a problem? Maybe she wasn't doing as good of a job as she had originally thought…. What the hell was going on right now with Tommy? She had never seen him look at her like that with those eyes.

His eyes were intense as he seemed to be fighting something that crossed his mind. She almost half wondered if he was going to yell at her some more or maybe even raise his hand at her; she highly doubted it was the last of the two. Then suddenly his hold on her wrist let up and his right hand came up and caressed her lips. Her breath hitched as it finally dawned on her what Tommy meant that she was in his head.

She hadn't thought that he would have been thinking about her so…. Well, like this right now. His thumb went over her bottom lip slowly as his fingers grazed across her cheek slowly. This was wrong on so many levels, but part of her wanted to know where this was headed. She couldn't deny that she had always been attracted to Tommy by his looks, but never once had it crossed her mind that they would might kiss or – no, that wasn't right.

His breath hitched as he pulled his hands away and placed it beside her head. He let out a low chuckle that rumbled in his chest. What the hell was he thinking… what the fuck was he doing? He had tried so hard to keep himself from doing this from admitting his feelings toward this woman that dressed as a man; this woman that was his cousin. He sighed as his eyes traveled all over her face taking in all her features before he looked back up at her eyes.

"You'll be leaving with Ada and Freddie when they go. This isn't negotiable." And with that he removed his body from hers and quickly went to leave the room. When she heard the door close as Tommy left she felt something swell up inside her and she gave a shaken breath. She felt the tears roll down her cheeks and her eyes started to burn. She didn't understand what she had done to deserve this type of treatment.

She understood she was playing in a man's world, but to be treated like nothing more than a piece of meat by her own family; this wasn't right.

It wasn't until a few more days did Aunt Polly finally even think about allowing Nichole to leave her room. With her injures still tender she wasn't able to bind her chest as well as she had wished to so instead she had to double layer her shirts and it actually worked out rather well. As much as she wished to just lay up in her room and away from Tommy, she couldn't actually do something as that because there were jobs that she needed to do. And one of those jobs were to find Freddie and convince him and Ada to go back to America.

Although this meant that she too would have to return and that was one of the last things she wanted she was still given this job by Tommy to do. She would do it because it was her job no matter what it meant would happen to her. So the morning she was able to follow Ada she finally did and Ada had no clue that she was being followed. She almost felt as if this was too easy, but it was just that easy. Ada had lead her to a building that she hadn't expected to find Freddie and Ada sharing.

She waited for a moment for Ada to get inside and then she would go inside the last thing she wanted was for Ada to think that she followed her there. After a good ten minutes or so she headed up to the front door and walked inside. She listened for Ada or Freddie's voice as she walked up the stairs and it lead her to Freddie's door. Knocking on the door she heard both of them stop talking and someone slowly started to approach the door.

"I think I've been shot quite enough this week, how about you just open the door and let me inside instead, yea?" It took a moment but then the door opened to Ada standing there looking confused. Nicholas nodded her head and greeted the woman who then allowed her inside so as to not draw attention to them.

"How did you find me?" Ada asked, she could tell she was annoyed and she had ever right to be.

"I'm good at my job." Ada shook her head, knowing this already as that was always the answer she had been given whenever she had asked any of the family members how Nicholas was able to do something so well. The both of them walked into a room where Freddie had been bathing a pan. When Nicholas entered the room after Ada, Freddie gave Nicholas a smile.

"Nichole Shelby. Been a while since I last seen your pretty face." His smirk was amusing and only grew wider when Ada had hit him over the side of the head for calling Nicholas 'pretty' but it didn't seem to effect Freddie all that much. Nicholas wore a deep frown as she leaned up against the lit fire place and looked down at Freddie.

"I come here with a message from Thomas." Freddie's smirk suddenly dropped as he picked up another cup of hot water and poured it over his back.

"Eh of course you would come with a message from Tommy word around town is you're his new lackey." Nicholas couldn't help but smirk at the expression Freddie had given her.

"You could say that – "

"And apparently you're also the one that chases off woman too." Nicholas lifted an eye and glanced over at Ada, who just gave an innocent shrug as if she hadn't expected that part to actually come out in a conversation one day.

"Right, well, I won't say you're wrong about that part, but that's not why I'm here." she told him pulling out an envelope of cash. She showed it to both of them before putting it on their mantel. Ada seemed like a startled animal while Freddie on the other hand knew that there was something behind the story for the money.

"Tommy wants you and Ada to leave the country. Go to America where you can raise your child without having to worry about him growing up in a place like this. Make something of your little happy family." Ada looked to Freddie, who was still looking intently at Nicholas.

She knew he wasn't going to take it that easy because this was Freddie and if she remembered Freddie the way she believed she did it was going to take him more convincing than that to go. Ada begged him and Nicholas started listing off benefits to America that they would have there that wasn't here. Finally Freddie dropped the cup in his bath and water splashed all over the floor.

"Would it kill you ladies if you gave me a moment to sleep on it?" Nicholas smirked and shook her head and Ada's happy little squeal gave him their answers.

He sighed and went back to bathing as Nicholas headed back for the door. Ada walked her out and thanked her for coming by and agreed that she would try talking to Freddie about going to America. She knew that if he was going to be convinced by anyone to leave this country and go to America then it would be Ada who would be the one to do it.

And honestly that's all that Nicholas could do it was a waiting game now that she had delivered the message to the both of them. Now she headed back home and made her way inside to the Betting Hall that was busy as ever. She headed inside to Tommy's office and instead of normally closing the door like she had always done she left it open as she was only going to stay long enough to inform him that she had found Freddie and Ada and had given them the message and that Freddie would think about it.

"Your message for Freddie is delivered. He said give him some time to sleep on it and he'd get back with us on his answer." she told Tommy who was looking over papers.

He didn't even make an attempt to look up at her and he nodded in agreement. Things were so different between the two of them after that night Tommy had yelled at her after she had gotten shot. She didn't blame him though he had shown feelings for her that she could never – hope to – return. Rather it was just lust or a loving affection she didn't know but she wasn't about ready to pester him into finding out.

After all she'd be leaving in a short time either way so it didn't really matter all that much now. After she delivered the message she left the room and headed back up to her own and allowed herself to rest for a bit. She had become so tired after their argument that she hardly had the strength to do anything that was day to day now. She just wondered how long it would take Freddie to give his answer.

She wondered just how much longer she had to spend with Tommy.

Aunt Polly had made sure to keep an extra eye out for Nicholas over the last few days. The woman was still recovering from her wounds after the attack in the Garrison.

Honestly nobody could believe that Grace was able to do something like that to Nicholas and the hatred and confusion was smeared across their face when they found her back at the bar several days later. Tommy seemed to definitely be off toward the barmaid after the incident. He no longer idled in small talk with her, ordering strictly from the menu and going off to his corner in the bar.

And then the day that Nicholas entered the bar with the rest of the Shelby's everyone felt just how tense the air had become. Grace refused to look at Nicholas as she came in with Arthur and John, but instead of going back into the back room with her two elder cousins, she stopped and headed her way toward the bar.

"Nicholas – " John started after her, but Arthur held his brother back curious to see where this was going to lead to. When Nicholas found herself at the bar and Grace had avoided all eye contact with her it wasn't until Nicholas spoke up did Grace actually look up at the woman.

"Meet me in the back in five minutes. Don't think about leaving either." she whispered to the woman from behind the bar. Grace's mouth gaped and watched as Nicholas turned around to leave and went into the small little room that the Shelby's shared. John thought she was fucking crazy, wanting to speak with Grace after the woman had nearly fucking killed her. Arthur on the other hand just laughed, informing John that it was woman's talk that Nicholas wanted, no more shooting up the place.

Arthur for the most part was right, Nicholas only wanted to talk to the woman, she was done trying to fight her. Instead she'd approach her and try to figure her out from a different angle. When Nicholas checked her pocket watch it had been a little over seven minutes and she figured that she'd down this drink and go ahead and go back there. Standing up, she left the room and headed back out into the main part of the bar keeping her eyes down as she walked around the corner of the bar and into the back room.

When she arrived she found Grace smoking a cigarette, her hands shaking. Nicholas walked inside the small room and took off her hat, trying to look the woman in the eyes. She shut the door behind her so they could have a moment to themselves.

"I have to complement you on the way you shoot. For a woman you're not half bad." Nicholas said tapping on her breast plate that Grace had hit almost a week ago. Grace gave a small scoff, wondering what it was that she really wanted to talk to her about.

"You pull me back here to talk about my shooting?" Nicholas shook her head as she went to lean up against one of their shipment boxes. She took a moment to look around the back room as she played with his hat by allowing her wrist to flick it into her thigh. Her eyes went back to Grace and the woman looked away.

"Why don't you look me in the eyes, Grace. We're just two woman here trying to have a talk." Grace's eyes glanced back to hers; finally.

"That's just it though, you don't look like a man and yet you stand there and tell me that you're actually Nichole Shelby the woman from the race. I knew there was something about you that didn't make sense." Grace said as she moved about in the small space trying to keep as calm as possible. Nicholas nodded her head slowly and rolled her eyes.

"I am a woman who dawns a man's appearance. I have to in order to be taken serious in this life that I've chosen. The life that you so desperately want to know all about. But now that everyone in the Shelby family knows who you really are and who you're really working for you'll never figure out the location of those guns; not even Arthur's stupid enough to let it slip to you." Silence fell upon the room.

Grace's feet shuffled across the floor and she crossed her arms over one another as she still held onto her smoke. Nicholas could tell that she was thinking and she was thinking hard about something. Nicholas took a step forward, which caught Graces attention and caused her to take a step back as she approached.

"Knowing this now, do you really think that there's anything here left for you? I know you're infatuated with Thomas Shelby, but now that he knows all about your secrete he won't pursue you any longer."

"But he – "

"He kissed you, I know." Grace's eyes widened. "He told me. There isn't anything that Thomas doesn't tell me. He trust me to watch his back. Just like how I'm the only other one that knows the location of the guns." Grace's breath hitched in the back of her throat.

"That's why I told you that nobody else would tell you, because they can't. Thomas didn't tell Arthur purposely so that he'd let it slip. You've got a pretty face and that's what you use to get what you want, but it won't work now." Grace dropped her smoke on the ground, the two women were so close to each other now after Nicholas walked forward with every word she spoke still she stood in front of Grace.

Grace looked around in her eyes for anything that might show that she was lying; but she found nothing to insist that the woman before her was lying. Grace swallowed hard as she found herself unable to look away from those eyes, they were so much like Thomas's eyes they were terrifying.

"So I guess the question now is what are you going to do? Are you going to stay here and work your job as usual or are you going to return home? Either way it's up to you, but this is as fair of a warning as I can give you, Grace. Try entering into the Peaky Blinder's affairs again, and I won't give you a warning shot next time." Grace felt her heart stop.

A warning shot? So she had meant to miss her mark the other night when they had gotten into a shoot out in the bar. Nicholas pulled away, her eyes said they were telling the truth which made Grace even that much more uncomfortable now to be around her. Nicholas had the intent to shoot to kill, but she had let Grace slip through her fingers on purpose so that she would be marked by the rest of the Shelby Family.

Grace watched the woman's back as she left the storage room. She shook her head, how could someone be so smart as to take two bullets to the chest just to make sure that herself – Grace – would be marked as a traitor by the rest of the Shelby Family.


	7. Because I Care You Have To Go

**Author's Note:** _Alrighty everyone last update prior to Christmas! I'm going to let Reviews/Favorites build up and probably post the next chapter in about a week or around the first of next month. I have an extremely well thought out story-line for this so make sure you check back for the update and leave wonderful Reviews like you lovely readers already do! Thank So Much! Please Enjoy!_

It was just another day for Nicholas, one of her rare days off it seemed. And what better way to spend it than to play a bit with one of John's boys. He wanted to play a game that the younger boys called "Peaky Blinders" just as the title suggested, the boys would pretend that they were Peaky Blinders and act out as one of the following members.

"I'm Thomas Shelby!" he shouted and took off running. Nicholas gave a chuckle and shook her head, Tommy's nephew really looked up to the man. She walked quickly after the boy shouting as she trailed behind –

"And just who am I suppose to be then?" He stopped and smiled brightly as he looked her way.

"You're Nicholas Shelby because you're already a Peaky Blinder!" she laughed, John's son was something else.

As the boy ran around the corner he decided he wanted to play around in Tommy's car – since he was acting as Tommy – so he went to climb inside. Nicholas shook her head as she watched him climb in through the passenger side door and laughed as he started to pretend to drive the car. Nicholas stood there and watched him for a moment while she pulled out a cigarette and put it in her mouth.

"Well boss, while you're out driving I'll stay here and watch the place." she said with the cigarette between her lips.

He laughed apparently approving that she was playing along with him. She was expecting a rather peaceful day, so it was unexpected when Tommy came up from running down the street, running right into Nicholas as he did so. She stumbled back and lost her cigarette to the ground frowning as she had just lit it. She looked up at Tommy and could instantly tell that something was wrong.

"What's wrong?" Tommy shook his head and hurried past her to his car where she noticed that his faced paled even more when he seen his nephew in the car.

"How did he get in there?" Nicholas walked over to Tommy's side and raised a brow, watching as the boy smiled at both of them from where he sat.

"He climbed in through the passenger side window, why?" Tommy was trying hard to control his breathing as his head turned and he looked at Nicholas straight up fear was there – but fear of what?

"The Lee's broke into the house and left a pair of wire cutters for me as a warning." It took her a moment but then she recalled one of the stories that he had told her about when he was in war and the Germans' would leave wire cutters after they had booby trapped the place. She felt her body tense up as she quickly looked over to the car and put two and two together.

"Alright! It's time to get out of the car! Get out the same way you came in!" Tommy shouted. The boy just laughed.

"But I'm being Thomas Shelby! Just like you!" he laughed.

Tommy took a few steps closer and suddenly the boy pushed open the door and ran out. Both of them screamed, Nicholas rushing for the boy and Tommy rushing past him and grabbing the hand grenade that had been hooked up to his auto with the wires.

" _ **Clear!**_ " Tommy shouted and all the men that were working outside across in the factory knew what it meant and took cover.

Tommy quickly covered Nicholas who was protecting the boy. He wrapped his arms tightly around her and shielded them both. Nicholas jumped as the loud explosion and men shouted. Then silence took over. Nicholas did her best to calm her breathing but with Tommy's tight grip around her body, shielding her, she wasn't able to do so. She never would have imagined that Tommy's body over hers would have her feeling so safe, even when there was danger right behind them.

Tommy pulled away slowly, as did Nicholas, and they both looked at the boy who was now crying from being scared. Tommy knelled down to the boy and placed both hands on his shoulders as he drew him closer and their heads touched in a caring way. This was a rare thing to see from Tommy – this side of him that was a mystery to her.

"And this is why you don't _ever_ wanna be me." The boy nodded his head and Tommy allowed him to go. Tommy stood up and gazed over at Nicholas, who was watching the boy run off. He hadn't spoken to her in a while after what had happened between them. He was sending her back to America when Ada and Freddie went and he had been trying to distance himself from her since. Now, the one time that he actually spoke to her a life was in danger – this wasn't a good way to leave things.

But how could he possibly say anything else to her? He tried thinking of something, anything that came to mind.

"Are you alright?" he finally asked. Nicholas turned to him, still shaken but she nodded her head.

"Yeah, I'm just glad that the boy's okay – " Tommy nodded.

He started to walk away but was stopped before he could leave, his back now to her.

"Thank you." He hadn't expected those words from her. He stood there for a moment his mind boggling as it raced with so many things right now. Turning his head slightly to the side, she could see his lips but not his eyes as they were hidden under the peak of his hat.

"Don't thank me when I'm the one that caused this." And with that he left her standing there to ponder of his words.

She closed her eyes and sighed, true that Tommy may have caused this whole things but still if it wasn't for him the boy would have been seriously injured or worse – not to mention what would have happened to her.

She had been sucked into a serious and deadly game, but she was prepared for what was yet to come as she only hopped that Tommy would keep her here instead of sending her back to America.

Several days had passed after the incident with the Lee's and Tommy's trap that they had set for him. And within those few days some more trouble rolled into town.

Tommy didn't know exactly how he was going to handle this but he didn't really have much choice. He needed someone who he knew was a good shot, someone whom he could count on if shit hit the fan. He needed Nichole. He looked down at the bullet with his name carved into it. A gift from the Lee family. Tommy sat in the private room of the Garrison as he waited for Nichole to show up after he sent Finn looking for her. It didn't take long for her to show up. She walked inside the room while taking off her hat, shutting the door behind her she walked over to Tommy and looked down at him.

"Finn said you needed my help with something important?" Tommy kept his gaze on the booth in front of him as he smoked his cigarette. Nicholas – Nichole as Tommy always preferred to call her when they were alone – stood there waiting for him to say something. When he didn't speak she took the hint that he wanted her in the booth across from him as he sat in his chair. She took her seat and tossed her hat onto the table, smoothing back her hair as she did so.

She looked at him and he looked at her. Then she looked down at the bullet that laid on the table. Leaning over she took it from it's spot and looked it over. After reading the name on the piece of ammo her head quickly whipped up and her eyes locked with Tommy's.

"Fuck me, Tommy, who the hell sent this to you?" She had been around the block enough in America to know that a bullet that had your name on it meant that it was going to be for the side of your head. Her eyes held the worry in them that Tommy expected; she had cared so much about him up to this point so why wouldn't it continue? He flicked the ash from his cigarette into the tray to his right before he took another drag, allowed it to sit, and then exhaled it up into the air.

"The Lee's have declared war against me for what happened at the races. This was found when they destroyed our betting hall." Nicholas shook her head and rolled the smooth piece around in her fingers, feeling Tommy's name carved into the side of it startled her greatly. But there was a much bigger question that boggled her greatly.

"Tommy, what am I doing here?" she huffed, confused as to these mixed signals that Tommy was throwing at her. One minute he wants her to leave England and for her to keep out of his head, but on another hand he has Finn go and find her and tell her to come here so that he can inform her that the Lee Family wants him dead. He wasn't making much sense to her right now.

Tommy finished up his smoke and extinguished what was left of it in the tray. He picked up his drink that had been sitting on the table and took a sip of it after giving a look of approval for the choice of liquor. He put his cup down, looking it over as if it were something of importance right now, but Nicholas knew better. She knew that the only reason why Tommy was looking at it with such great interest was because he couldn't bring himself to look at her right now.

"This isn't the only thing that's a problem – " he said, ignoring her question to him. "I somehow had the IRA find out that I have the guns hidden somewhere and after I gave them their answer on them wanting to buy the guns from me, well they're threatening to kill me as well."

Nicholas couldn't seem to get her head wrapped around any of this right now. At one side Tommy had the Lee's breathing down his neck wanting him dead and then on his other the IRA was going to kill him since he wouldn't give up the guns. Tommy had his back to the wall right now and even though she knew he'd never admit it, he needed her now more than ever. Nicholas shook her head, knowing that he needed her to watch his back.

"Tommy I don't mind sticking my neck out for you, but you've got to answer my question – " She leaned over the table toward him, he finally looked into her eyes. "Tommy, what am I doing here?"

He looked at her for what seemed like an eternity, but it was always that way when she would engage Thomas Shelby into a staring contest. She didn't think he was going to answer her either, she figured that he'd only continue talking about this whole situation so instead of allowing him to do so, she continued her questioning.

"You're honestly confusing. First you want me gone you want me to leave England and go back to America because you think I'm a distraction. But, then you call me here because you feel as if I'm the only one suited for this job. Why? What's going on in that head of yours?" Simple.

Her question was as simple as she could possibly make it out to be. She wanted to know what was going on in the mind of his. She was tired of being left out of what seemed like a never ending loop of his thoughts toward her. She hated it, Tommy was her family and even if he had moments where this thoughts were conflicting why didn't he feel as if he could come to her about these moments but yet he could turn to her in times like this now.

"War – " Tommy picked up his glass and finished it off. Placing it back down on the table he looked as if he wasn't in the room at all, as if his thoughts had taken him to some far off place now as he seemed zoned out and not here.

"War was so much more simpler than this here. In war we were able to take steps closer to our goal and we were able to have that. Every step that I take here seems to lead me further and further toward the things that I want – " At this he turned back and looked at Nicholas. "But I'm unable to have."

She didn't know what to say. Just like last time he had said something along these lines she was able to think up of anything that she could have said back to him. She felt her cheeks heat slightly from the attention that Tommy gave her and she had to admit that this was the first time in a long time that someone had made her blush at something so boldly said. She had to look away, she couldn't look at him any longer or else she knew that he'd be able to hear her heart beating from where he was sitting.

"T-Tommy I-I – " She cleared her throat.

What was he expecting her to say to that with what he said to her made her so uncomfortable in ways that were beyond wrong. She shook her head and found the focus that she needed.

"Tommy, I'll be here for you if that's what you need. You don't have to send me away, I can stay and help you with whatever it is you need help. I'll help you to reach the things that you want most, you'll have all those things in time. Your family will be one day well taken care of and they won't have to live life like this anymore." she told him.

He looked at her. His gaze seemed comforting and yet conflicting at the same time as she spoke.

"What do you want me to do about the Lee's and the IRA. I'm up for whatever you have planned. This is just a road block in the many that you're bound to face." Her words were strong and held great hope for Tommy. She was willing to stay by his side even after the way he had treated her. He sighed and shook his head, finally breaking eye contact from the woman and leaning back in his chair.

"If our families were united with the Lee's then they'd be taken care of and I wouldn't have to worry about them. I've been thinking of shoving John off onto one of the girls that's done wrong and needs to be married off quickly. I've spoken with the head of the Lee's and she's in agreement about the deal. John has yet to find out and won't until he's there and about to marry the girl. At least then the Lee's will be taken care of and they won't be a problem any longer.

"And what of the IRA members? What are we going to do about them?"

"Well, that's just the thing, here in about an hour they'll be coming in through those front doors and ready to kill me." Nicholas tensed up.

"That's when I need you to be in the back room and ready to back me up when they're ready to shoot. Do not come out shooting until it sounds like I'm in dire need of your help."

"What do you mean unless it sounds like you need help? They're here to kill you!" Tommy shook his head.

"The coppers will be waiting right outside once they show up to arrest them. But if something goes wrong if the coppers don't get here in time I need to know that I have backup." Everything was making sense now.

The reason why Finn said it was so urgent that she'd come to the Garrison right away. Why the Garrison was completely empty. Why Tommy seemed so much more on edge when she walked inside than what he normally was on days like today.

"You know you can count on me, I'll be there if and when you need me. I promise." That was all that Tommy needed to hear from her was her promise that she'd be there for him when he needed her.

Never had he had anyone else ever tell him that, not even his brother's had told him that even though the words weren't needed. It felt good to know that he had someone else having his back when he needed it that wasn't immediate family.

"Good. Go into the back office and wait until you here them come in and listen closely. I'm counting on you." She nodded, understanding that she was to wait until Tommy gave some sort of signal.

She got up from the table and placed the hat with a razor sewn into the peak of it back on top of her head. She looked at Tommy once more before she headed through the empty bar and stationed herself back in the back waiting for what was about ready to go down happen.

She waited for what seemed like an eternity in the silence of the backroom. It gave her time to think about what all was said between Tommy and her. She couldn't help but find her mind as it kept repeating those words that he had spoken to her about his desire to have the thing that he couldn't have as he looked at her. She knew what he was implying, she'd be stupid to think other wise. He had made his feelings clear once before that night after she had awoken after being shot by Grace.

She knew it was wrong but she too started thinking about what it would be like to have a life with Tommy. A secrete life it would have to be something that they would have to keep from the rest of the family. Surely she would be shamed by all of Birmingham had anyone else ever found out, she'd be marked for the rest of her life. That she cared really what other people spoke about didn't bother her, they didn't really know anything about her.

But then she started thinking about more intimate things with Tommy. She felt her cheeks heating up as she thought about it. He was attractive that was for sure and she had no problem seeing them getting along, but then when it came to more sexual activities – what if she were to become pregnant? What would happen then if she were to bring a deformed abomination into the world? What would happen when that child would grow up being ridiculed over because his mother and father were second cousins?

She closed her eyes and took a deep breath. She couldn't be thinking about such things right now. She had a job to do and that was to make sure Tommy wasn't going to get killed. When she had last checked, Tommy was sitting at an empty table that faced the front doors as he waited with a smoke in his mouth for the men from the IRA to come and see him. After an hour of waiting they had finally shown up. Nicholas slowly pulled out both Colts from their holsters and held them up close to her face, ready to aim and fire if and when needed.

She heard them discussing something about the guns. It was hard to hear because of how far back in the back she was but she could hear bits and pieces of their conversation – just not all of it.

Then she hear one of the IRA members raise their voice – she cocked her gun.

She heard as Tommy's voice rose up slightly as well – she steadied herself with a deep breath as she closed her eyes.

Hearing a chair topple over backwards she opened her eyes and kicked open the back doors – aiming both guns at the IRA member's who had their guns drawn.

She had caught them off guard. Pulling back the trigger on her left gun she fired a single shot that hit the IRA member smack-dab in the middle of the head. The other member fired his gun, but barely missed and hit the wooden pillar just above her head. She pulled the trigger of her right gun and fired a single shot that had missed her original target and instead hit his shoulder – that wasn't good enough.

The man shot his own gun but didn't aim at anything as he fired it when he fell back, luckily it had missed her again and instead hit the mirror that hung behind the bar. Firing both her left and right gun this time she hit him once in the chest and then the other hit her target – his head. One more shot was fired from the man but that shot had hit the floor instead. He fell back and hit the ground dead like his partner.

Nicholas lowered her guns and let out a shaken sigh, it was over now and Tommy was safe. She glanced over to her right at Tommy, he was okay. She smiled softly as she stood there holding both guns down at her side. Tommy just looked at her with a worried expression as he stumbled forward, most likely shaken by the fact that he had came close to death, and reached out for her. She put away both guns back where they belonged and straightened up her suit about the time Tommy stumbled over and placed both hands on each side of her face.

He looked at her with such an intense gaze that it startled her. Then he pulled her into his chest and hugged her tightly. She wasn't expecting this from Tommy. This was the first actual type of emotion that he had ever shown her since she had arrived. Hesitantly she wrapped her arms around his back and held him closely. She felt Tommy put his head into the side of her neck as he held her, she hadn't ever seen this side of Tommy before and it worried her slightly that he was now showing it to her.

The moment didn't last long as the coppers finally walked inside making Tommy quickly retract from Nicholas. The coppers looked around at the two dead men that laid on the floor of the Garrison. They bickered about how Tommy just wasn't able to wait on them to come in. He resorted back with an angry argument on how they were late and he didn't have a choice. The coppers then looked from Tommy then over to Nicholas, who was looking at them as well.

With that the copper shrugged and order for the two men to be dragged out of the bar. That was then it they left and all except for the blood and the bullet holes that lingered around the Garrison nobody would have ever known it had happened. But it had happened, both Tommy and Nicholas knew better than anyone else that it had happened here with the both of them. And now thanks to this, Nicholas didn't know where she and Tommy stood.

"So, am I still suppose to leave when Freddie and Ada go?" The room was silent.

She didn't know so she figured now would be the best time to ask to see if Tommy was still hell bent on her leaving. He stood there with his back to her, he hadn't said anything as he must had still been thinking.

"My decision hasn't changed. Yes, you're to leave with Ada when she and Freddie goes." Nicholas felt number than ever from those words.

She had just saved Tommy. She had been embraced by the man. He had admitted his feelings to her, but yet he still wanted her gone. She didn't understand. Tommy started toward the door to the Garrison and made his exit leaving Nicholas to stand there and think upon everything that had happened that still manged to lead up to this moment.


	8. Game Changing Encounter

**Author's Note:** _As promised here's a next new exciting installment into the Series "Family Matters". This is a much darker part of the story and we'll all get to see some of Nichole's/Nicholas's true colors when it comes to her family. You don't fuck with the Shelby's - you just don't. Please Enjoy, Don't Forget to Review!_

It was the morning that Nicholas never wanted to come. The morning that Aunt Polly would take both her and Ada to the train station where they would meet with Freddie in America. Nobody knew where Freddie was at the moment because he had been on the run from the coppers ever since the day Nicholas had delivered that letter to that copper.

She sighed deeply as she placed the last thing she had acquired while being here in England in the sack that she was going to carry on her back. She felt angered but more than anything else she felt disappointed. She was to leave all because Tommy found her to be a distraction even after the fact that she had saved his life. He confessed his feelings for her, feelings that there could be no way that she should return to him. They both knew this fact.

It was bad enough that Tommy allowed himself to feel something more than just family love for the woman that was fascinated and drawn into this world that was run by men. She tied the knot tightly at the top of her sack before slinging it over her shoulder and making her way out of the room, closing the door quietly as she left. Meeting Aunt Polly and Ada downstairs they both looked at the saddened woman – neither one of them knowing the real truth as to why she was being sent away.

"Oh Nichole, I'm so sorry." Ada said, coming over and hugging the woman that she hardly had time to connect with. Nicholas gave a soft smile and hugged the shorter woman back.

"It's alright Ada – sometimes things just don't work out like the way you want them too." She glanced at Aunt Polly as she spoke, earning a heart felt smile from the woman knowing all too well what she meant.

"Alright girls come now we mustn't miss the train." she told them both as she opened the front door, ushering both of the parties out.

Tommy had been at the bar on the day that Nichole was leaving. He wasn't there to see her off for the reason that he though there was a small chance he wouldn't let her go if he were there. Instead he found a slight amount of comfort in the whiskey that he had in the bottle next to him. Pulling out his pocket watch he looked at the time; their train was leaving the station right about now.

He kept his eyes on the ticking time as it fluttered away quietly. Tommy's frown was clear on his face and the wrenching feeling that was in his chest was buried deeply with each drink he swallowed. These feelings were what made him weak, he couldn't have that now. She was gone and there was nothing he could do about it anymore. He had to forget about her – Nichole – now she was a fleeting memory of something that once was and could never be apart of his life that he wanted.

He chugged his glass and then poured another as he sat there alone listening to the merry men outside talking and laughing. He scoffed, his thumb rubbing the side of the glass wishing that it was the side of her cheek instead. Tommy's hold on the glass became tighter, he was suppose to be forgetting about her not wishing her here. He threw his head back and downed that drink too before repeating the action of drinking and refilling again and again.

He did this till it was late into the night and the bar had all emptied. At this point Tommy's whiskey bottle had been half gone and he felt the same. Enjoying a smoke he rested back in his chair, taking in the nicotine flavor that came with it. It was a calming sensation to him and he had long forgotten about the woman. Slowly standing up he stumbled a bit before catching himself and straightening up. The cigarette hung out of his mouth as he walked the best he could toward the door. He exited out through into the rest of the bar, stumbling as he went. Grace had been working the late shift and she was at the bar when she noticed Tommy stumble out of the room. She watched, wondering why he was so overly intoxicated tonight.

She didn't say anything to him, she wasn't welcomed to say anything to any of the Shelby's after she had shot their cousin, Nicholas or was she suppose to be called Nichole now? Either way, Grace was cleaning some glasses as she watched Tommy stumble out the front doors. He had barely managed to make it home when he stumbled up the one step that was at the front door. Cursing under his breath he managed to get the door open and nearly fell face first when he got inside. Closing the door as loudly as he wanted to he didn't care if he was heard now.

Getting ready to head for the couch, he stopped as he heard a noise coming from the betting hall. Tommy paused, he heard it again. Drawing his gun he slowly made his way – as best he could without falling or making noise – to the place where he had heard the noise coming from. It was coming from his office. He cocked his piece before he approached the windows of his office not knowing who it was that was in there right now. What if it were one of the Lee's or another IRA member – they were in for a surprise to say the least.

Peeking over it was darker in his office than the rest of the betting hall, but he could tell that the person was tall and that they were going through his filing cabinets. He narrowed his eyes, they were trying to steal information about their business, Tommy wasn't going to stand for that. Slowly he approached the figure who seemed to be unaware that he was there as they continued looking through this cabinets. Finally he became so close to the figure that the tip of his gun touched the back of their head – the person froze.

"Turn around slowly." Tommy growled. The person turned their body very slow, their face hitting the light just right for Tommy to see who it was. His eyes widened – this was some sort of sickening trick his head was playing on him. He had spent all day drinking away to forget about the woman who was standing right in front of him now.

"I knew I prepared to take a bullet, but I didn't think you'd be the one of the ones who'd give it to me." she joked, knowing that Tommy hadn't suspected to see her here. She was trying her best to make jokes because part of her knew that he'd be angry that she came back.

But after Freddie had appeared at the station and informed everyone that he and Ada would be staying that there was no reason for Nicholas to return to America alone. So after that she and Aunt Polly came back home and Nicholas started on sorting out records which took her much longer to do and that's when Tommy had come in and found her here.

He didn't know what was going on he didn't understand why she had come back but she had. Lowering the gun he uncocked it and tossed it down onto his wooden desk where it made a hard hitting sound, startling Nicholas slightly. She glanced over to the gun but she felt hands on either side of her face and her eyes widened when her brain registered what was happening.

Tommy's lips had found their place upon hers.

Her eyes widened as she felt the powerful kiss that he was giving her smash against her lips. She stumbled back into the cabinet and hit it hard. Her body felt hot while Tommy's lips continued to assault hers. She felt her legs weaken and found her arms wrapping around Tommy's body. Tommy took this as a hint and pulled away from his greedy attack for only a second to clear off his desk before he went back and pulled her down onto the wooden surface where he continued his assault on her lips.

He was moving so fast for her, one moment he was on her lips and then the next he was on her neck and his hands were working at the buttons on her shirt. When he bit down on a spot of her neck she didn't even knew she had she let out a loud gasp, signaling to Tommy that was where his biting needed to keep going at and soon enough he had her singing to his tune. Once Tommy had her top off he noticed that she had another underneath that one, but her breast didn't seem to be bandaged all that well – he then recalled where Grace had shot her two weeks ago and knew that she must have still had been too sore to properly wrap herself.

It didn't take him long to remove that shirt too and sure enough he was right – her breast were exposed to him. He pulled his mouth away from her neck and looked down at her exposed body that laid out on his desk. He felt his penis growing harder the longer he looked at her, he had wanted this wrong doing for a long while now. She was out of breath and looking off to the side at the back wall to his office. She knew that she was wet by now from the contractions she had felt her body give her as her vagina had clenched and eased with each attack Tommy had given to her body.

Slowly she turned to look up at Tommy as she had known that after the first kiss he had given her, he was drunk off his ass. She could taste the hard liquor on his lips and smelt it in his breath. She wasn't sure if she should stop this now or just allow it to take its coarse – it wasn't as if Tommy hadn't made his feelings for her clear twice over now.

"T-Tommy – " Her breath hitched in her voice as his eyes moved from her breast to look into her eyes.

"Are you sure you want to do this now – What if someone were to talk down and find us like this?" Even though Tommy was completely smashed, he knew she had a point.

But his body ached for her touch upon every inch of his body. There was a war raging within him she could clearly see it. One part of him wanted to stop this because he knew she was right, but his other half wanted to take her right here on the desk and didn't care who had seen them both. It was a war that had been raging since he first became infatuated with her, one that had been waging for a many long months now.

Still, he knew she was right. If anyone were to catch them now then that would be the very short ending of the start of something that he had wanted for so long. Reluctantly pulling away from her, she jumped as he punched the filing cabinet with a hard right hook and yelled painfully at the top of his lungs. She watched as he broke down in front of her. She didn't know what to do she had always seen Tommy as a strong man who for the longest time she didn't think he was capable of a lot of things, but he had proved her wrong on so many levels.

This was one of those levels. He was able to hold himself back even though he was once again so close to the thing that he wanted most; he was able to do the better of the two options, and she respected him for that. Finally he seemed as if he was starting to calm down as he took a couple of deep breaths in through his nose. Then he straightened himself up and headed for the office door, stopping and turning to look back at the half naked woman that sat on his desk, buttoning up her shirt. He pointed at her, causing her to look up at him.

"We will finish this meeting later." She felt her cheeks warm, Tommy wasn't serious was he? But he didn't say anything more than that as he stumbled out of the room and off to his room. Nicholas let out a shaken breath and quickly finished buttoning up her shirt. She looked around the room and frowned, Tommy had made a mess when he knocked all the things off his desk.

Well, it wasn't her job to pick it up, but she was going to finish filing the documents that were in the now dented cabinet.

The next morning was complete hell for Tommy and to top it off today was suppose to be the day where Tommy passed off John to one of the Lee girls. He pulled himself up out of his bed and placed his head in his hands, rubbing his eyes clear of the sleep, before pushing himself up. He got ready for the day before he headed downstairs. He remembered a dream from last night – Nichole was on his desk and he was ravishing her body but as he was prepared to go a step further she stopped him.

He shook his head knowing that the dream would never happen because she was gone now she had went back to America with his sister and Freddie –

"Well, look whose finally up." The voice caused him to whip his head up and suddenly he realized that it wasn't a dream after all because there she was standing before him.

She stood next to the kitchen table with a cup of tea in her hands. Polly sat there at the table with a small frown, knowing that Tommy wasn't going to be happy when he found out. Tommy stopped right before the end of the stairs and just couldn't take his eyes off her. She was here which meant that she hadn't gotten on that damn train and left – which meant that Ada and Freddie most likely hadn't either.

Tommy's widened eyes quickly narrowed as he finished his way down the steps and over to her. He stopped inches away from her face which caused her eyes to widen from the closeness that he gave.

"I thought I told you that you were leaving." It wasn't a question but rather a very pissed off fact that he had informed her that she was going to leave and go back to America. Aunt Polly cleared her throat when she noticed the unease that settled within Nichole. Tommy didn't bother looking over at Polly and so instead she started speaking.

"Thomas, she's not the only one that didn't leave. I took both Ada and her to the train station yesterday and Freddie showed up, but he told me that he wasn't leaving with Ada. He told me that they were staying here – nobody was going to leave." Aunt Polly finished looking over at Nichole who was still locked in an intense staring contest with Tommy.

Tommy scoffed and shook his head as he managed to pull himself away and walked to the other side of the room.

"Does nobody fucking listen to me anymore?" Nichole didn't know how to respond, but it seemed that Polly knew what she had to say that was on her mind.

"Is it really all that bad that they're staying here?"

"Yes, it is – " Tommy said turning around and looking at the elder woman as he shook his head.

"I made a deal with Campbell and if I don't get Freddie out of town . . . well – " he gave a low chuckle just thinking about the threat that the copper from Belfast made to him about killing off his whole family – including Ada's unborn child.

Aunt Polly stood up Nichole quickly noticed the angry look she was giving Tommy and charged toward him as she shouted.

"And what Thomas! What deal did you make about getting Freddie out of town? Damn it Tommy do family meetings mean nothing anymore!" Polly was mad and this was the first time that Nichole had ever seen her raging like this. Tommy moved away from her and shook his head as he walked toward the heater with his hands in his pockets and his jaw clenched as he walked.

"I either have to deliver Freddie or get him out of town or else we're all in trouble." Polly snapped, she picked up a poker that was by the stove and threatened to hit Tommy with it – that's when Nichole stepped in between the two of them and held up her hands in front of the woman, causing her to stop her swing and took a step back.

The woman was raging mad as Nichole did her best to be a shield for Tommy – he hadn't expected it and neither had Polly.

"Back during the war – " Tommy started but Polly screamed instead.

"Damn your war! You never left it! You started up your own damned war when you came home! Damn them! Damn them and what they did to you in France!" she screamed throwing the poker down and having it make a loud clash with the stove.

Polly paced around the room waving her arms in frustration and screamed out in anger. Nichole watched as the woman moved around the room like a trapped animal – God this woman was mad and Nichole didn't know what to do if there was anything she could do. And it was only at the sound of Tommy moving away did Nichole both to turn around and see Tommy right as soon as he walked out the door.

She would have went after him, but she wasn't dressed properly – like a man, her breast weren't covered yet – and so she couldn't afford to blow her cover. So instead she staid there with Aunt Polly and tried her best to calm the woman down.

Hours passed and it was only when Arthur came home to inform Polly and Nichole that John had gotten married to one of the Lee girls and the wedding party was at the Lee's place did Polly and Nichole – who dressed up to Nicholas – left the house. They went with Arthur to go get Ada, who almost refused to go but decided to leave since Nicholas told her that fresh air would do her good for the unborn baby.

Ada was upset since Freddie and her hadn't left to go to America he had been on the run. Hell, Freddie had been on the run for the last couple months. Ada made sure everyone in the auto knew this on their way to John's wedding. Once all four of them arrived the celebration had already started and there was dancing being done and then food was being cooked. Many people were already drunk and dancing poorly due to this – Nicholas couldn't help but chuckle and shake her head.

Aunt Polly and her took a seat at Tommy's table. When Nicholas took her seat she looked over at Tommy, he didn't look back at her. Part of her wondered if he remembered what he did last night and was ashamed of it – probably. Tommy was always use to being the one in control so when he became drunk and lost all logical thinking, well, he was probably horrified by what happened.

Unexpectedly a younger woman walked over and gave Nicholas a tap on the shoulder. Turning she looked at the woman – who seemed shy – and wondered what she wanted with her. The woman had dark colored hair and deep green eyes and dawned the normal gypsy attire. Nicholas sat there waiting for the woman to say something and it seemed when the woman noticed this she became much more bashful than before as she turned to look at her group of friends that stood off in the distance seeming to usher her on with whatever it was she had to say.

"Um – h-hello!"

"Hello." The woman was stuttering and seemed rather unsure on what to do when Nicholas answered her back.

"Um – I was just wondering if – well, maybe if you'd – oh, um – " From the other side of the table Tommy kept his eyes out on the dance floor, but he was still listening closely to the conversation the young girl was having with Nicholas.

Aunt Polly had her eyes on the young lady and a smile plastered widely on her face. Aunt Polly and Tommy both seemed to know what this young girl was wanting to ask Nicholas, but Nicholas on the other hand had no clue what she wanted. The younger woman shuffled in her place as she finally seemed to pick up the courage to finally ask her question.

"I was wondering if you don't mind – maybe you'd like to – like to dance with me?" Nicholas leaned back slightly. It had been a while since a woman had hit on her and she had to admit that this one was rather cute in asking much like the other ladies of Birmingham England tended to ask. Nicholas couldn't help but smirk as she shook her head and looked up at the young woman. Nicholas crossed her arms across her chest and merely smiled.

"Sorry, but I'm already taken." This caused the girl to become frantic in her disappointment as she sputtered an apology before she made her hasty retreat back over to her group of friends.

Aunt Polly couldn't help but laugh at how the young girl had reacted and how Nicholas handled the situation; she was rather impressed. But Tommy knew what Nicholas was hinting at or at least he figured he knew what she was implying. She was implying about last night – perhaps that was it. He felt his fist tighten around his glass of whiskey as he recalled what he thought was a dream of last night but really it actually happened.

He had come so close to taking her right there on that desk, but she had stopped him. Now she made the notion to bring up that she was taken while he sat there – what was that suppose to imply? An hour passed and everyone gave their blessing to John and his new wife – Esme.

Everyone seemed to be having fun what with all the drinking and dancing going on. Polly and Tommy had been making small talk while watching Ada on the dance floor. Their talk had centered mostly around her and what happened early today with the whole deal that Tommy had made with the copper.

It was then when Aunt Polly looked up at Ada and suddenly became concerned for the girl when she started spinning around in circles far too fast. She got up from the table after Tommy made a comment that _"she was making an embarrassment of herself."_ Did Polly get up to leave the table, leaving Tommy and Nicholas alone together.

Tommy took this moment to lean over the table – which caught Nicholas's attention – and whispered to her.

"What are you trying to pull?" Nicholas was confused, not understanding Tommy and what he meant. He noticed this and continued.

"Telling women that you're taken. Don't think for a second you're going to go around mocking about what happened last night." Nicholas's eyes widened. How dare Tommy think she was mocking last night. She scoffed and shook her head as she was taken aback by his words.

"I am not mocking last night. If anything I figured you wouldn't have even remembered it since you were so drunk." she huffed quickly becoming tired of how Tommy had been treating her these last couple of days.

She wasn't going to let it show but it embarrassed her to recall last nights events. Tommy had almost taken her on his desk and she knew that she wouldn't have been able to fight him off – so she used her smarts and talked him out of it.

They had come close, but luckily she had saved them both from something that they would have had major regrets about – not to mention the shame they would have had. She loved Tommy deeply, but it was on a family level and even though her mind had drifted every now and then to what their lives could be like if they became more which included the sexual activities that occurred last night – only this time going much further – it would be a lie to say that the thought hadn't excited her.

But she wasn't about ready to risk everything that she had helped Tommy build just because he was wanting her in his bed. She wasn't that type of woman – hell half the time she even forgot she was one she played her role so well – and she wouldn't have Tommy disgrace himself because of her.

Not to mention she had to think about herself as well – what if law officials found out and also discovered that she was a woman that dressed as a man, she was shipped off to a boarding house for the mentally disturbed then there would be no way that anyone would be able to save her then.

Tommy didn't get a moment to answer as excitement suddenly broke out and Ada started having pains that signaled that the baby was on its way. The party was cut short and everyone had to quickly head back to the Shelby house where Ada, Polly, and Esme were preparing to deliver the baby. Nicholas had decided that she wasn't needed at the house and decided that she'd join the men at the bar – because hell why not?

All the boys went there and headed for the corner room where they all celebrated with merry drinking and exciting stories about what they were going to do with their lives once the baby came into the world. Nicholas laughed and enjoyed listening to the brother's that were excited to become uncles. Nicholas noticed that Tommy wasn't present in the room and that must have been gone for a while, she started to wonder where he had wandered off too. Hearing the door to the bar open everyone jumped up from their seats and ran out of the room and noticed Aunt Polly going straight for Tommy.

But it didn't seem good when she raised her hands to Tommy and started to attack him. Arthur and John rushed forward and grabbed Polly off him. She was mad and crying as she screamed at the baffled Tommy.

" _ **The coppers came in and took the boy's father away! Freddie's been arrested and now Ada and the baby don't have him! You son of a bitch! You told me it was okay for him to come! You lied to me! Damn you! Damn you!**_ " Nicholas stood there at the doors and listened to what Aunt Polly had to say to Tommy and the anger in her voice.

Nicholas felt her heart stop when Tommy's desperate gaze met hers and she knew then – he hadn't informed the coppers about Freddie.

Nicholas had left the bar right after Poole had showed up. She was angry as she stormed the streets trying to figure out what the hell had happened. Everyone was so happy - the happiest she had seen them all in the longest time. She had seen Tommy smile so much that night at the Garrison; she loved it when Tommy smiled. But then it all came crashing down with the news that Freddie had been arrested and taken away. Nicholas was beyond fucking pissed right now - maybe that's why she was prepared to do what she had done next.

Nicholas found herself outside the house of the one woman she had warned to stop fucking around with the Shelby family – Grace. She found herself knocking on the woman's door in the middle of the night. She found herself thinking about Freddie and how the coppers could have possibly known that he would have been at the house tonight – everyone at the bar was celebrating Ada's baby's birth, and Grace had left shortly after they had all arrived.

It wasn't long after that did Poole show up and accuse Tommy of what had happened – but Nicholas knew the fucking truth. So when that door opened and Grace stood there to face Nicholas, Grace didn't even have the time to do anything about the hard backhand that came across her face that caused her to stumble through her home backward.

Nicholas walked inside with a fast pace and shut the door behind her so nobody would be able to see what she was about to do to the woman who had drug her nails into Nicholas's family's heart.

The next morning was quiet in the Shelby house. Nobody was happy, nobody was talking, everybody was just sitting around the table that next morning. Ada had balled her eyes out all last night as she staid locked up in Freddie's apartment while he sat in jail rotting. Nicholas had walked downstairs dressed for the day, but her smile wasn't present like it normally was – nobody's was. She walked around the kitchen table where Tommy had his head in his hands and smoking a cigarette. Arthur sat there with his hands flat on his legs and seemed to be gazing out the window that hung next to the stove. Aunt Polly just sat there smoking – angry smoking. John wasn't here and neither was anyone else it was just those four.

There was a sudden knock on the door that nobody bothered to answer the first time. Then a second time the knock sounded and Aunt Poole stood up from her chair with a huff and went to answer the door. Nicholas had her back turned as she was putting jam on some of the toast from this morning. Tommy had turned just in time to see who it was that was at the door when it swung open and a group of coppers pushed Polly out of the way.

Tommy and Arthur jumped up from their seats as Poole screamed as one of the coppers kept her pushed up against the wall. The others ignored Thomas and Arthur as they rushed around them both and went straight for Nicholas. The took out their battalions and started to beat her left and right – trying to get her to the ground. Shocked, Arthur and Thomas both jumped in trying to get them to stop, attacking the coppers right back but when a sudden gun shot sounded from outside – everything stopped.

Nicholas was pinned up against the counter with her back pressed to it – her face blooded up and her lip split from a battalion to the face multiple times. Thomas pulled away from a copper as did Arthur and all eyes were on the man who walked in through their front door – glaring at Nicholas as he entered.

"So, it seems that hanging around with the rest of these dogs has made a young lady like yourself into one too." Campbell said as he walked into their house with his gun still drawn and being pointed toward her.

"What the fuck are you doing here in my house!?" Poole shouted, angry about what had suddenly happened over the last twenty-four hours. Campbell didn't even give a motion to Polly as he kept his smoldering gaze on the woman before him.

"Apparently, last night after Freddie Thorne was taken into custody, Nichole Shelby showed up at one of my operative's homes and had beaten and tortured them under the pretense that they were the one that had informed me of Freddie Thorne's whereabouts last night." Everyone's eyes fell upon Nicholas, who was standing there with her teeth clenched and her eyes narrowed at the man.

"Nichole – " Tommy started, looking at her with a blank expression. She knew he was confused as to why she had done it. Confused as to why she had went out of her way to attack someone who had reported Freddie to the coppers.

"Grace had it coming to her. I warned her the moment I found out she was working for you to stay out of the Shelby Family's lives – she knew I meant what I said, I keep my word." In an instant Campbell was before her and pistol-whipped her in the face with his gun. Arthur tried to go forward to get to Nichole, but he was held back by a copper so instead he cursed at Campbell – who then turned to the man.

"When she came to me, she had been beaten all over her body. A razorblades had been taken and she was – " Campbell stopped, hitting Nichole once more out of anger as he remembered what had been done to Grace that was so despicable that he couldn't even describe it.

"Enough!" Tommy shouted, catching Campbell's attention as Nichole spat out blood and what looked like a tooth. Tommy moved over to Campbell and his gaze was threatening to say the least.

"You do anything else to her – and you'll never get those guns." his voice was deep and threatening. But Campbell only snorted and shook his head.

"I don't get those guns – she loses her life." Tommy felt his blood run cold. Campbell was prepared to kill Nichole for whatever it was she had done to Grace last night. He had no clue what had happened between the two women, but whatever it was Nichole was in a position to lose her own life. That's when Tommy turned to look at Nichole – bloodied and bruising.

She looked back at him, wondering what his next play would be. She was afraid right now, but she wasn't about to show it. Her face hurt like hell and she knew that her head had been busted and was bleeding from the back. Her rib felt broken from one of the hits she had taken and she was just in pain overall.

And now her life was hanging in the hands of Thomas Shelby.

"You kill her – and you'll never get those guns." Tommy said turning back to Campbell. "She's the only one who actually knows the true location of where they're hidden."

Campbell's eyes widened as he leaned in closer to Tommy as if looking for the lie that he was telling – but he found none. Campbell growled deeply, figuring that Tommy had known where they were all along but came to find out that it was actually Nichole that knew where they were.

"What the fuck are you talking about – "

"I hid the guns, but then when the cards started being played, I told her to take the other half of the guns and hide them somewhere else from where I had hidden mine. So, unless you want those guns, you'd best keep her alive too. I don't think Churchill will enjoy you having only half the inventory. And to be honest – " Tommy turned to look at Nichole, who was smirking best she would at him.

"I don't know what will happen to them if she ends up dead." Campbell seemed as if he was back up into a corner. He was so mad that it was hard for him to think straight. The things that Nichole had went and done to Grace, he should kill her on the spot. He almost considered it too.

"The things that this woman here has done cannot be forgiven, Mr. Shelby. I suggest you keep your whores on a tighter leash." Nichole couldn't help but bellow out a laugh, catching everyone's attention. She spat out more blood that had pooled in her mouth before continuing.

"At least you won't have to worry about your little operative going around and whoring. Rather hard to do without nips." With a wave of the hand Campbell had whisked all the officers out of the room. Everyone watched as they went outside and waited, their backs all turned to the door. Nobody had seen it coming.

In a rage of furry Campbell had aimed his gun right at her leg and pulled the trigger. She cried out, ears were ringing, nobody could believe what had just happened. The coppers allowed her to fall to the ground, her body going limp as the pain soared through her body.

Tommy and Arthur quickly found themselves between Campbell and Nichole in a matter of seconds after that. Campbell stood there with a deep frown on his face and scoffed down at the woman who was now bleeding all over the floor.

"Don't start a war you cannot win – you have only a matter of days to get me those guns or all deals are off the table!" Campbell said as he left the house with such an angry effect that it even scared Aunt Polly.

Once Campbell was gone, everyone rushed around the room to help Nichole. Tommy and Arthur picked her up off the floor and put her onto the table to look her over. The only real threat was that injury to her leg – but the bullet had managed to go clean through from the close proximity in which it was fired. Tommy's eyes never left Nichole's body as he felt just how angry he suddenly was after everything he had learned.

"What did you do? Why did you do this?" Tommy asked as Aunt Polly went to bandage up the girl's leg to stop the bleeding.

Nichole just looked at Tommy in the eyes and shook her head slowly before turning her eyes away. How could she tell Tommy that she allowed her temper to get the best of her? He needed her with a clear head at all times and this wasn't something that he needed on his plate right now. He had so much more than just agreements riding on these guns and she had went and angered the one man who would negotiate with Tommy – negotiations were now gone.

"Now's not the time for this – we need to get her fixed up and taken up stairs so she can lay down." Aunt Polly said, still angry with Tommy but more confused than ever. She had just been informed that one of Campbell's people – Grace – had been the one to inform the coppers about Freddie Thorne. And after what she had heard Nichole say, something about her cutting off the woman's tits, what the hell had Nichole went and done?

"You can discuses what happened after she's had a rest, Tommy." Tommy was so mad as he watched Poole bandage up Nichole and shortly after Arthur helped her up the stairs and to her room.

He was so angry at so many things right now – how did any of this come to happen? What had made Nichole to go off the deep end and attack Grace without warning? Tommy was beyond pissed after seeing what Campbell had done to Nichole – the way he threatened to take her life; Tommy should have shot him then. But he still needed Campbell for the agreement, which now would have to work because Campbell had made it clear that he wasn't going to go for anymore changes or bargains after what had happened last night.

Tommy shook his head what the fuck was happening?


	9. Heart of a Man Courage of a Woman

**Author's Note:** _I know it's been a while since the last update, but I'm getting ready to go on a trip so I wanted to update before I left for the weekend. I thank you all for your reviews! They're nice to read! Anyway, an update for everyone!_

She slept for what seemed like an eternity – but it was not a peaceful one at all. A fever had caused her to hallucinate within her dreaming – her leg was infected. She seen people running and screaming. People she had come to know were dead laying in the streets. Chaos ran wild as she stood there – in the middle of a battle field – as bombs went off and people were shot.

Her eyes snapped open and the yell that she had just given had awoken her from her nightmare. Sweat poured down her face as she rubbed her eyes. She hadn't felt the need to actually cry in years – not since her mistake back then. Running her hands over her face she sighed and looked about the room that's when her breath held and she noticed the man sitting over in the corner smoking – Tommy.

He had been watching her thrash about in her bed as she shouted out various things that was happening in her dream. He looked at her and knew about what she had been dreaming but the question was – how did she come to these dreams?

"The war – " Tommy said, taking a drag and exhaling it through his noise. He was looking straight at her and he at him. "Those are dreams about the war aren't they?"

She looked away as she didn't want to admit anything to Tommy. Nobody had known about it but her and her father – and a few people who had helped them. But nobody other than that had known and the last thing she wanted was for Tommy to know too. But he did know, he just wanted to hear it come from her lips.

"You were in the war." He continued. "But the question is how did you manage to sneak your way in – since women weren't allowed to be soldiers."

She took a deep breath knowing that Tommy wasn't going to let the subject go. When Thomas Shelby wanted to know something he was hell bent on finding out until he finally got his answer. Her throat felt dry from the screaming she had done – those dreams hadn't haunted her in the longest of times.

"The war – America needed..." she scoffed, how was she to explain herself? Tommy sat there and waited. As he waited he thought back to how good she was at hand to hand fighting and then how she was able to handle herself when it came to firearms. Tommy hadn't figured that the answer had been this he had believed that she had learned them all from her father – being as how that's what she had told him.

"You lied to me." he said. Her head whipped up and her mouth agape. Her eyes narrowed quickly as the anger swooped in as he called her a lair.

"I have done no such thing!"

"You told me you learned from your father – "

"I did! I did learn everything I had known from my father – and then some during the war – I never once lied to you!"

"Keeping the whole truth from me is the same as lying, Nichole." She looked away because what more could she possibly say to him that he'd listen to?

She heard him sigh deeply as he stood up from his chair and footsteps approached the bed and then she found him next to her on the bed. He ran a hand over his face. So much shit had happened within the last couple of days and now this here – fucking hell. He wanted to know why she had done what she did to Grace, but now he also wanted to know about the war and her part that she played in it.

"What happened?" His voice held no malice as he whispered. He just wanted to know the whole truth and that was it. He wanted to find a reason as to why she had attacked Grace, he wanted to find a reasoning behind this dream. There was so much he wanted to know from the woman that sat beside him.

"I was drafted. Father – father was suppose to go but he couldn't leave his business in the hands of me – his daughter, a woman. So, he instead spoke with a friend who had the idea of dressing me as a man and shipping me off in his stead – a Shelby from the family fighting in his stead – the son he never had." She felt her eyes glaze over as the memories she had tried so hard to forget came flooding back.

"I landed in France and the German's overran us at first – " Her lip quivered. Tommy looked at the floor and listened. "They dropped shells over us as others came up from behind our lines through tunnels that they had dug under our feet. We were over-ran and so many men were slaughterer – I ran away."

Tommy closed his eyes a pain playing in the back of his head – he felt saddened for the woman that was telling her story beside him. She was crying now – not sobbing just tears rolling down her cheeks and her nose becoming puffy so as she had to breathe out her mouth – and Tommy started to understand.

"I dropped my gun and left everyone there to die. I didn't look back as I kept on running. The friendships that I made with the company didn't mean shit – striving on animal instinct and ran as fast as I could. Their dying scream eventually faded as I got away from the slaughter. I managed to find my way to the British out-post that was 50 kilometers from where I had been stationed and lied right to that commander's face – I had informed him that I was told by my officer to deliver a letter to the post to send in reinforcements, but I had been ambushed by the German's as I tried to escape – losing the letter. When the British finally got there, the German's had taken the ground and everyone I had known was dead."

Tommy sat there and thought about everything she had told him. He shook his head as he rubbed his face – his company were the ones informed about the manslaughter.

"Fuck me." Tommy whispered.

He hadn't thought that their paths would have crossed even during the war. He never would have thought that she would have been there right under his very nose all that time ago. They might have crossed paths and he would have never even have noticed her.

"I didn't want to tell you this because – because I didn't want you to think any differently of me, Tommy." He turned to look at her.

His eyes were wide why would she think this would change anything between them? He sighed and shook his head – this was more than he had expected to hear tonight.

"Why did you attack Grace – what did you do to her?" He seen her flinch and she looked down and away from Tommy. How could she tell him about – the woman that he loved – Grace.

"I was so angry – I wasn't thinking straight. I wanted her to feel the pain that she had caused our family – that she had caused you." Nichole glanced at Tommy before casting her eyes back down.

"I went in and was going to talk to her at first, but then when she opened up the door and I seen her face I backhanded her. She fell backward and I made my way into her house – shutting and locking the door behind me." She paused.

"I then grabbed her up by her hair and smashed her face into the table that was beside her. The china that was sitting on it smashed into her face and cut her. While she was back down on the floor I kicked her six or seven times – I don't even recall – I just know that I stood there kicking her as she was down. When she stopped moving I picked her up and put her in the chair at the table and tied her up with some of her bed sheets." Her breath was shaking at this point and her hands gripped the blankets harshly.

"I took her poker from the fireplace and let it warm with the flames. Once it was hot I went back to her and rammed it through her shoulder, she woke up and screamed so I backhanded her again to shut her up. I twisted it around before pulling it out and tossed it on the floor. I ripped open her shirt – she was crying and asking why I was doing this to her. I gave her my reasoning – 'You fucked with Thomas Shelby and now you answer to me' – then I took my blade from my hat and slowly cut through each of her nips." Tommy couldn't believe what he was hearing.

"I tossed them into the fire place and noticed that she had passed out from the pain. I untied her and left her there – It was her second warning." When she finished, she looked to Tommy, who was still looking at her.

His eyes were emotionless as he looked at her and she had feared the worst. She feared about what Tommy would do to her since he knew what she had done to Grace. He didn't say anything but his jaw was clenched tightly – she thought he was going to hit her, but he never raised his hand to her. Finally he looked away and gave a single shake of his head.

"When we arrived to the American outpost we found it often that the American's that were killed had their nipples cut from their breast. We didn't understand why this was done until we had heard from a German prisoner that the reason for this being was to take the strength from a man – the chest was considered the true strength of a man seeing as that's where his heart lay – but why did you do it to her?" He looked back at her, expecting an answer.

She closed her eyes, knowing that Tommy as right and that he deserved an answer.

"Because, I couldn't stand the thought of her giving her heart to you and then doing this to your family."

Tommy felt numb as Nichole's eyes left him. She had done this all for him and he had known the reason for it but her true reason failed to leave her lips. He leaned over in the bed – no longer angry with her as he merely wished to hear the true reason behind her actions.

"So tell me why you did it."

"I just did – "

"Tell me the true meaning as to why you did it." Nichole closed her eyes.

She couldn't tell him the true reason. She just couldn't allow herself to fall and let her reasoning – her want – to bring down everything that Tommy had made for himself. Tommy placed his hands on each side of her face and caused her to look back at him, her eyes held so much sadness with them.

"Tell me, Nichole. Let me hear you say it." She felt her chest crushing her lungs as her bottom lip started to quiver again. She left out a deep breath –

"Because I love you – "

And in seconds Tommy's lips were occupying her own. A tear trickled down her cheek and over his hand. She kissed him back – this was something she had wanted to do for the longest time now. Something that she had been battling for days since that night Tommy had found her in his office when he stumbled in drunk. She had been pushing these feelings down ever since Tommy had made them clear to her, she just felt so badly about putting everything that he had worked for at risk just for the two of them to be together.

But when his lips landed upon hers, when he asked her to reveal her true feelings, she couldn't keep them hidden away anymore. Their kiss was short, but when Nichole pulled away Tommy wasn't going to let her go. He followed her back onto the bed, his body raking up hers as she went. Her back was fully on the bed as Tommy's hovered over hers. He made sure to keep pressure off her leg as they continued to kiss in the horribly lit room. The bed squeaked every so often from Tommy shifting his weight from one arm to the other.

She let a moan slip from the bottom of her throat and Tommy pulled away. He looked down at her, he was just as breathless as she right now. He couldn't think about anything else than what she meant to him right now. Putting herself in harms way, hurting someone one, she did it all for him. Everything that she was doing and everything that she had done had been for him. She allowed his hand to run over her cheek in a loving affection, no longer wanting to fight these emotions that she had for him and pushing away the emotions he clearly had for her.

His eyes skimmed all over her face as he looked at every little blemish, scar, everything – he looked at everything about her. Her boyish hair that didn't even cover her neck – it was so short but it had to be. He never felt anything like this before – not even feeling this way about Grace, though it was damn near close – but these feelings were for her and her alone. He couldn't pull his eyes away from her in fear that this was all something that was made up in his head – wouldn't be the first time.

"Tommy – "

"Don't speak." he told her.

He didn't want anything to ruin this moment. He didn't want to hear anything else about what had happened or how it had come to happen. All he wanted at this moment right now was to look upon her and everything that she was now. Leaning down, he avoided her leg as he placed himself beside her on the bed. He laid there next to her, still looking at her as his hands moved over her cheek and through her hair.

They staid like that for most of the night and into the early morning. Tommy had staid there and slept in her bed as he just held her. She had fallen asleep long before he had done so and he just kept his gaze on her as he was thinking. He started thinking about the hole he had found himself in when it came to the woman that laid in his arms. He started thinking about what would happen if anyone had found out about them. He started thinking what would happen to her if they had found out about the things that they were doing and had almost done.

He closed his eyes and took a deep breath – he had to be extremely careful now. He was making enemies that would use this as an advantage – like Campbell. If Campbell had ever found out about their infatuation, Campbell would have her locked up in an asylum for the rest of her days because of the wrongful feelings and doings that both her and Tommy had done.

He couldn't allow that to happen. He laid there for a moment longer before his eyes started to close. He had to make sure that nobody would ever find out about the two of them. He would have to keep as secretive as possible about this to everyone – including the rest of the Shelby's. Nobody would be able to know, nobody.

It was the early morning – much earlier than Tommy had expected to wake up. He found himself still laying there next to Nichole in bed. He turned his head and looked at her sleeping expression. His arm was wrapped around her and her head was resting underneath it. He couldn't draw his eyes away from her body, he just couldn't. Her hair laid a mess atop her head and her breathing was shallow. Tommy looked at the bandages that littered her body – that fucking copper.

Tommy would deal with him one of these days, he fucking swore he would. Speaking of the copper, Tommy's mind went back to what was said the other day. Campbell wasn't negotiating any longer and he wanted the guns now. Tommy felt his jaw clench, pissed by the fact the cards were no longer in his favor. He'd figure out something to do to get back what he wanted, perhaps he'd send another letter to Churchill. Whatever the matter being, he couldn't believe that he acted so quickly as to lie to Campbell about Nichole taking and hiding the other half of the guns. It was a split second decision that he figured would save her from further torment – he was right.

His free hand came over and skimmed across her arm taking a light trail over her skin. She didn't stir even the slightest which allowed Tommy to continue up her body. Her skin was surprisingly soft considering the type of work she did. It wasn't as tan as it use to be either since she came back from America – thanks to the murky England skies, her skin had lightened up greatly. Tommy laid there for a moment longer before the better half got a hold of him and he knew he needed to get up and leave before anyone else woke up and found them both like this.

No matter how much he wanted to stay, he had work to do and needed to go. Slowly climbing up out of the bed he ran his fingers through his hair and gave a deep and tired sigh, but before he left the room he turned and looked once more at her sleeping form. Thinking to himself, thinking that this was the first time ever that he hadn't heard the banging from the other side of the wall.


	10. My Promise To You, My Love For You

**Author's Note:** _If you haven't guessed by how long it's taken me to update I've caught up to where I actually need to write more chapters for this story so updates will slow a bit from now on. Once again thank you for your reviews and I hope you enjoy!_

Her body hurt like hell – that much was true. And to sneak out of the Shelby house while her body hurt like hell was even harder. Her leg was swollen and her face equally hurt like hell, but she had to get to Ada's place and make sure she was okay. Why she had decided to sneak out while everyone else was in the gambling hall and trudge down halfway across town just to see if her cousin was okay went beyond her head. She should have been upstairs resting, but instead she knew she had to do something to make sure they were alright.

She hated that about herself, she loved her family more than anything else in this world – she would do anything for them. Loyalty like that was rare these days and the Shelby's were lucky as hell to have her on their side. Her leg was on fire and she knew that she was bleeding out through the bandages – she could feel her pants leg starting to stick to her skin as she walked. And she wondered if by now – now that she had finally somehow made it to Ada's doorstep if the rest of the Shelby's had noticed her gone… they had.

Tommy was furious and the concern showed greatly as he marched around downstairs in the dinning room. John and Arthur both sat there and looked down at the kitchen table while Aunt Polly stood up having a smoke. The chatting still continued behind the closed door of the gambling hall – but it lacked them.

"Where the fuck would she have gone?" Arthur asked, running his hand through his hair, concerned for the girl's well-being.

John shook his head and snorted, he hadn't figured that she was even able to become mobile, let alone leave the fucking house without anyone hearing her. They had noticed she was gone about half an hour after she had left. Finn had been sent to go check up on her and he came back running downstairs in to the gambling hall shouting that she was gone. This raised alarms greatly with the family and they left the hall and tried to figure out where it was she had gone.

"I checked the Garrison, she weren't there." John said. That was the first place he had checked and she hadn't been there and the doors were all locked up.

Tommy ran his hand over his face worried about her greatly. After last night he was afraid of the worst – had she ran off after becoming afraid of what had happened, was she doing this to protect him, was she feeling guilty about everything? Tommy shook his head and took a deep sigh trying to calm himself. He knew Aunt Polly's eyes were on him with curiosity, but yet she said nothing and only watched him from her corner of the room. The other boys only shook it off as Tommy's concern that he would have for anyone else, but Aunt Polly started to think greatly on it all.

"There's only one other place that I can think of where the girl would have went." Aunt Polly said speaking up finally after the thought crossed her mind. Tommy looked at her quickly and waited for her to give her answer. Aunt Polly just stood there quietly until all the eyes were on her – she finished with her drag.

"Ada and the baby." It was almost as if lighting had struck Tommy and he snatched his hat up from the table and whipped his jacket on around his body.

"I wouldn't go there if I were you Thoma - " But the door slammed shut as Tommy rushed out the door and had Aunt Polly's words hanging there in the middle of the room.

Nichole knocked on the door repeatedly. After seeing the baskets of food that Aunt Polly – more than likely – had been leaving at Ada's doorstep, she knew that the girl wasn't wanting to see anyone. But, she also knew that she was home because she could hear the baby string.

"Ada, it's me." her voice was still horse and it crackled. Nichole cleared her throat as she leaned her body against the door.

"It's Nichole, Ada." she stood there tapping the door with her finger.

Her leg started to become numbed from the blood loss, knowing that she'd have to sit down and prop up her leg soon. The younger woman on the other side of the door still didn't speak out, but Nichole knew better. Honestly, Nichole didn't know what she'd ever do if she were placed in Ada's situation. Ada had her husband and the father of her child taken away from her on the same night she was given one and then the other was taken.

Nichole rested her head against the door and a small smile a guinea smile came across her lips.

"Do you remember when you were little and I still wrote to you here in Birmingham?" She heard Ada shuffle her feet at these words, but she couldn't tell if she was coming closer to the door or just moving around in the room.

"I use to write every week to see how everyone was doing, and even though we hadn't ever met, I wrote to you once you became old enough to write. We'd exchange pictures of each other so we'd know what we looked like – do you remember?" Nichole winched, she needed to sit down and so she turned her back to the door and slid down it slowly till her butt reached the floor.

She ignored the fact that she was sitting in a pile of her own blood now, she knew she had to get through to Ada.

"I remember the first time you wrote to me about Freddie, about how you thought he was 'sooo handsome'. When I read that letter I just laughed to myself and remembered the shaggy looking boy who I use to know as Freddie Thorne that ran around with Thomas as they watched me play in the streets. I remembered thinking to myself, 'No, she can't possibly be talking about the same Freddie Thorne that I remember!'" Nichole laughed to herself, coughing slightly as she did.

"I should have figured back then that you'd marry your toad and turn him into a prince." Nichole swore she heard a slight chuckle come from directly behind her, but her head was in too great of a haze to fully know if she had or not.

"Then remember when the letters stopped during the war? I'm sorry I wasn't able to write you back then, but with the war things had changed and I had to change quickly with them too…" Nichole shook her head, the hallway was getting darker than before.

"But, remember that my last letter said? Do you remember Ada?" Nichole waited for a reply to come as her eyelids batted slowly and she felt as if she was drifting on air.

"You said that if I was ever in any trouble, that you'd be there for me and you'd set it straight again." Ada's weak voice sounded from behind the locked door. Nichole smiled and leaned her head up against the wood. As her eyes closed her heard the front door to the building open and quick feet heading down her way.

"That's right, Ada. And that's what I'm gonna do." Nichole swore she heard Tommy's voice shouting at her as a body came into view.

Suddenly she was grabbed by someone and their shouting was loud, but Nichole couldn't focus on what they were saying. Suddenly the door behind her flew open in ward and she heard only more muffled screaming before her vision left her completely and everything became quiet.

Nichole awoke to the sun peeking through the curtains of the window. Her head was heavy as she tried to last recall how she made it back to her bed after going to Ada's house. She was groggy to say the least. Shaking her head she lifted herself up into a sitting position on the bed and sighed deeply – fuck her leg hurt. She looked around the room and noticed that she was alone. Placing her throbbing leg on the edge of the bed she pulled up her pants leg and winched when she seen the area around her leg was red – it was infection.

She sighed, it needed cleaned which was apparently something that had been lacked in doing. She shook her head thinking that every fucking body in this house had went to war and yet they couldn't even remember to follow the simplest rule of cleaning your wound and keeping it dry. Gritting her teeth she pushed herself up off the bed and hobbled over to the door. She needed to pee and clean up her leg before she risked the chance of losing it. Taking the doorknob in between her fingers she tried to turn the knob only for it to jiggle each time she tried.

She narrowed her eyes. Someone locked her fucking door on her. She frowned deeply and placed both hands on the knob of the door and started pushing and pulling on the handle – which made quiet a lot of noise. She became frustrated as she took her right arm and started beating on one of the panels of the door, knowing that if she were to hit hard enough on one of the four weakest points of the door it would give in and she could get out. But it seemed in her weakened state she didn't have the strength to break out the panel. She screamed out, knowing that someone was downstairs.

"I'm not a fucking prisoner! Lemme out! Hey! Someone come open this fucking door right now! God fucking damn it! Fuck!" She screamed as her hand kept on beating on the door only to have the last hit causing her to lose balance and fall sideways and hit the floor.

She closed her eyes as the pain shot up through her leg and caused her an imminence amount of un-comfort. She took a deep breath and exhaled, trying to calm down just how pissed she was right now. And it wasn't until she heard feet shuffling up the stairs did she even think about getting up. She quickly tried to stand as she did her best to ignore the pain in her leg, but she couldn't scramble fast enough before the door came flying open and in came Aunt Pol and Tommy behind her.

"What the bloody hell is wrong with you!?" Aunt Pol shouted as she had unlocked the door and barged into the room. Tommy, however stood out in the hall just watching and listening.

"What's wrong with me? What's wrong with you and locking the fucking door!" Aunt Pol raised her hand and brought it down upon Nichole, who had blocked the smack to her face with her hand so it only enraged Polly that much more.

A rain of several smacks to the face came after that, but still none hit her as she blocked them with her arm as best she could.

Once she was done Polly paced around the room in front of Nichole before she turned to yell some more at her.

"What the hell makes you think you can just hobble off with the wound you have? What if the coppers had seen you and taken you into custody? What would you have done then, aye? We would have had no bloody idea as to where the hell you would have been!"

"Aunt Polly – "

"Don't you 'Aunt Polly' me! You listen here and you listen well – " Polly took a deep breath to try to calm herself down.

All the while Tommy continued to stand out in the hallway and just kept his eyes on Nichole's body that laid on the floor.

"If you're gonna be apart of this family then you're gonna stop doing this and you're gonna play by our rules, not whatever rules you had back in America – understand me? Running off like a child isn't what us Shelby's do you understand me?" Nichole just sat there and looked up at Polly with as equal gaze as she had given to Nichole.

The room was silent for a couple of seconds before Nichole lowered her gaze and nodded her head. Polly uncrossed her arms and placed them down at her sides and shook her head.

She knew that there wasn't much else that she had to say to Nichole so she left it at that and decided to leave the room before she were to smack the girl around some more. Nichole raised her gaze off the wooden floor of the house and looked up at Tommy – he wasn't happy with her at all. Tommy and Nichole just staid there and looked at each other knowing that neither one was going to speak unless the other spoke up first – so Tommy figured he'd be the bigger man.

"You had her worried."

"I know."

Nichole dropped her eyes, unable to look him in the eyes. She wasn't suppose to be the burden to him, she was suppose to be there to help him and support him; not cause him more trouble. She shook her head and tried to stand up but the pain in her leg kept her there on the floor. She heard Tommy's footsteps approach and then felt his hand underneath her arm as he helped her to her feet. She winched, the pain now a burning sting.

"My leg needs cleaned – wound's infected." she told him plainly. He looked down at her face, she wasn't looking at him. He nodded as he helped her back over to the bedside and allowed her to sit down, slowly.

"I'll have Finn bring a wash bucket up and a rag so you can get it cleaned." He stood back up and started to head for the door, but stopped right before he reached the threshold.

"Don't do it again." Was all he said before he left the room while closing the door behind him.

After she was left alone she just kept her eyes on that door. How was she going to redeem herself after something like this? She was wounded and made everyone worry – including Tommy. She was suppose to be stronger than this of what she was right now. Her fist found the mattress in anger and sadness. Angry and that she had worried them all – Sad that she had fallen this low.

She was a fucking Shelby after all – and it's time she started to act like one.


	11. Hallow Be Thy Name

A few hours had passed and Nichole was already feeling that much better with her wound being cleaned. Even though it still hurt like hell, there was no more smell so she knew she was going to be okay. Hobbling down the stairs, she swore she heard someone saying grace.

"Head of the family ain't here." she heard John say.

"Tommy, he sometimes helps me with the business -"

As she reached the bottom of the stairs, she came face to face with a man who was sitting at the kitchen table eating a sandwich. The family was gathered around him, only now their eyes were on her; including this man's eyes. She narrowed her eyes, this man looked a lot like Arthur. The man looked her up and down with a wandering eye that made her feel uneasy.

"Nichole," Arthur said with a prideful voice as he stood up from his chair and ushered for her to take the seat next to the man at the table. "Come 'er and have a seat little lady!"

"Nichole? Nichole Shelby? Well, it's been many a year since I last see you. You were but a wee-thing and now look at you's." The man said while Nichole didn't budge from the door.

She knew who the man was now by his voice. She felt nothing toward this man accept the disregard she had toward him. She didn't remember much about the man, but she remembered enough to know that he was a drunk and enjoyed too much of a woman's company.

"I think I'll stand, thanks Arthur." she replied, causing Arthur to sit back down slowly.

Arthur turned his gaze back toward the man and noticed that his father was still in a locked gaze with Nichole.

"Is that anyway to treat your uncle that you haven't seen after all these years?"

Nichole narrowed her eyes and suppressed a scoff.

"Last time I seen you, you were drunk in the gutter. Just stumbled out of 's house if I do recall."

Nobody said anything, and the reply didn't make Arthur Sr. bat an eye.

"True, I wasn't well back then - "

"I'll say" Aunt Polly muttered, causing Arthur Sr. to cast a look her way, before looking back at Nichole.

"but I'm a changed man."

"Men like you don't change." Nichole stated. "Men like you stay the same, you're too lost in your own little world to do anything else."

The room was silent once again. Arthur seemed disappointed as his gaze was cast down, John was looking at Nichole, and Finn was looking around the room. Aunt Polly had her arms crossed and was looking at her brother who was trying to eat his food.

"And you's seemed to change quiet a bit. You's no longer that soft spoken wee lass you used to be."

"Yeah, It's called growing-up." Nichole said with a slight nod of her head.

Just at that moment, Thomas came around the corner and noticed Nichole had came down from her room, he spared her a glance only to find that she was glaring at someone once he turned he stopped dead in his tracks. He looked at his father who had hadn't seen in years, was sitting at their kitchen table, now understanding why Nichole had been giving such a look.

"Aye, well, speak of the devil." Arthur Sr. said as he went to stand. "How are ye son?"

Tommy stood there his eyes glancing over to his brother Arthur for a moment as he started shaking his head. He looked back at his father.

"Get out."

Thomas said in a glow toned voice. He wasn't happy to see his father - he couldn't even call him that anymore - in his home.

"Come on son, I'm a changed man - "

"This family needed you ten years ago. And you walked out on us. Not now, now get out. Get out of this house."

"Tommy, he's different - "

"You shut up."

Arthur started to say only to have Tommy cut him off harshly.

Nichole felt the anger coming from Thomas even if he did have such a calm expression. She knew he was just as thrilled to see the man as she was. But, Arthur Sr. stood up from his seat and buttoned up his suit and grabbed his hat.

"It's alright, son. Arthur Shelby never stays where he's not welcomed. Quiet something you've become. It was good to see a pretty face again, ."

Arthur Sr. said as he walked past Thomas, stopping for only a second to look at Nichole. Thomas moved in front of her more to block his view of her, Arthur raised a brow and watched as his son pointed toward the door. Arthur Sr. gave a small crack of a smile before he headed for the door and left the house without saying another word.

"He's our dad."

Arthur spoke quietly, causing Tommy to scoff and shake his head in bewilderment toward his brother.

"He's a selfish bastard."

"You callin' someone a selfish bastard? That's a bit rich, Tommy. I mean, thanks to you, we're already down a bloody sister."

Tommy turned his head toward his brother, a shocked look washed over his face.

"You wanna see him Arthur? You wanna see him?" Tommy took a step forward and pointed toward the door, leaning down slightly toward his brother. "You go with him."

After he was finished, he lowered his arm and took a step back to where he was standing originally. His gaze cast down at the table as his brother stood up to face him. Tommy's eyes shifted to his brother, watching him carefully not knowing what was going to happen next. But, Arthur just walked around Tommy past the table and out the door to go with his father. The door slammed shut and Tommy rolled his eyes, today wasn't the day for this at all. He turned to look at Nichole who was standing there looking up at him from behind.

"Come with me."

He told her, walking for the door.

"Oi, Tommy! She shouldn't be up and around yet!"

John shouted.

"If she can go running off to Ada's then she's good for a car ride. Come on, Nichole."

Nichole did as she was told and did her best to walk instead of hobble toward the door. Grabbing her jacket that was hung by the door she wrapped it around her body and left the house with Tommy. They both climbed into the car, Tommy holding the door open for Nichole as he helped her to climb into the car.

"It's alright, I've got it, thank you."

She told him, but he grabbed her hand anyway and helped her into the car. Once she was seated, she sat there and waited for Tommy to climb into his side. Once he slid inside he started the car and they started down the road. Nichole had no idea as to where they were going, but it wasn't long till they reached the end of town and had left it all together. They drove out through the country side for a while, both of them sitting in silence and just enjoying each others company. Her eyes were fixed out her window, sometimes switching to the road ahead of her. She wondered as to where they were going, but didn't ask, trusting Tommy with whatever it was he had planned.

Suddenly, he pulled the car off to the side of the road and shut it down. He took a deep sigh while his tight palms loosened from the wheel. They were maybe a couple of miles out of town and yet Nichole didn't understand why Tommy had brother her all the way out here.

"I just want to talk." he told her.

She looked over at him, she could tell that today's events had worn him out not just physically but emotionally as well.

"I know you're not the one who ran Ada off, Tommy." she said, causing Tommy to raise a brow.

"That's why I went there to her home. I wanted her to know that we were still there for her, that I was still there for her. She's not alone in all this even with Freddie being locked up."

"If you know who it was that told the whereabouts of Freddie, you need to tell me."

I don't need to tell you Tommy, you and I both know who it was that informed the police that night. Tommy looked at Nichole, how could someone who was so smart like herself get dragged into such a dangerous game? She could have been anything she wanted to be with her brains, a nurse, a teacher, anything. But instead she chose this life, to be his body guard, to protect him and his family from harm.

"I know you still care for that woman, Tommy." Nichole said, turning her gaze toward Tommy. "I know you still care for Grace."

He blinked slowly, wondering how she had found out about the feelings that he had been trying to hard to suppress for the women, whom he knew was in league with the police.

"But, Tommy, you've got to let her go. She'll only lead you to your downfall."

"I don't hold feelings for her, Nichole."

They both knew it was a blatant lie, but she was trying to figure out who he was trying to convince, her or himself. She looked away, her gaze looking out her side window now. She knew better than that, she heard the rumors and how his brother's snickered about how he enjoyed the barmaid; even if she had done wrong and couldn't be trusted.

"You don't have to lie to me, Tommy. I'm not a child, and we're not together. We can't be together - "

She said turning back to look at Tommy. His lips came in contact with hers, causing her to stop what she was saying and fall into the kiss. His hands came up and found their way around her cheeks as he pulled her closer into him. His kiss started to become rougher the longer they stayed together, just like Tommy. Her hands found their way into his hair, knocking his cap off in the process. One of his hands moved down her body and to her lower back where he pulled her closer toward him and started to lower her backward into her seat slowly. She wrapped her arms around Tommy's neck tightly when she felt herself being lowered, once her back hit the seat she removed her lips from his. His bright eyes gazed into hers, his thumb running over the scar that ran across her face. He traced it slowly and repeatedly as he kept his eyes locked with hers.

She was looking into his eyes for answers. She was trying desperately to find the answer to her question, hoping that Tommy knew what he was doing and that this wasn't a spur of the moment because his thoughts may have been of Grace. But her heart felt at ease when she found that his eyes were focused on her body and it didn't seem like his mind was anywhere else but here.

"I only care for one woman and it's not Grace." he whispered.

He noticed the sudden sparkle that came to her eyes. Tears wielded up in her eyes causing them to glaze over. Tommy lowered his body and placed his lips over her once more.

The car ride back into town was the same as it had been when they had left town. They were both quiet, but it was a comfortable type of quiet. No, Tommy hadn't went all the way with her, he couldn't risk doing something like that at least not yet not until he was able to have more power within his control to the point where he could protect her if it ever came down to it. Instead of going back home, Tommy decided to stop at the Garrison. He knew Grace wasn't going to be there for a while sine Nichole had messed her up. But, after today's events he figured that they could both use a drink. Parking the car, he helped her out of the car and she made sure to keep her coat buttoned up so her breasts weren't exposed since they couldn't be wrapped - still due to her ribs - and it wouldn't give away her secrete.

Walking inside, Grace was no where to be seen. Which meant one of two things, she was gone for good or she was still in the hospital. As they both entered the bar, Tommy went up to the car and took a seat, Nichole sitting down right next to him. The bartender came up and gave them both glasses and a bottle of Irish Whiskey. Tommy nodded his head and popped the cork and started to pour the darkened liquid into the glass. He then proceeded to light a cigarette once both glasses were full. He lifted his up and held it out for her to toast him; after they toasted they both took a drink.

Downing not only their emotions, but everything that had happened between them in the past as well.


	12. A Soldier's Minute

The guns were gone. Tommy was no longer in control and it was boiling down to the point where the coppers were coming after him. Nichole ran through the streets, Finn had informed her that the coppers were coming for Tommy and that he needed to hide. Last she had known he was at the Garrison having a drink. She figured the coppers had found out where the guns were hidden, Grace must have somehow found out about where they were; but who told her? With a busted up leg and broken yet almost healed ribs, Nichole ran into the pub out of breath and deeply in pain. She was to the point where her chest could be bounded now, but it still hurt like hell. Everyone in the pub stopped chattering once Nichole - Nicholas - rushed in through the doors.

"Tommy!" she shouted, causing the man to turn and look at her wide-eyed. "You've gotta get out of here! There coppers are on their way, they know you're here, and they're coming in force!"

"How many?" he asked, worried about the numbers.

"Two autos full; Tommy - " she rushed over to him, "You've gotta fucking run, and you've gotta go now!"

Tommy's gaze lingered on her for a split second, he seemed worried but with a shake of her head Nichole gave him a crooked smile.

"I'll make sure the bastards are held up, now go!"

It didn't take much more for Tommy before he was out the back door and out of sight. Not much longer after that, Nichole had taken a place toward the back of the bar right as soon as the coppers came inside. Among them was the ID Campbell, who looked around in the group of people before placing his gun down onto the bar with a heavy 'thud' and walked it along the counter making sure everyone could see it. He walked down one end of the bar all the way to the other before coming off the bar and turning around the face the group of people in the pub.

"I'm looking for Thomas Shelby."

His gaze lingered around the room, but everyone turned an eye down as he scanned the area.

"Never heard of him."

The barkeeper said. Still, the ID looked around the bar. His eyes lingering all about, until Finn spoke up and Nichole felt her hairs stand up on edge.

"You'll never find him."

"Stupid! Keep your mouth shut!" she thought to herself just as Campbell turned to look at the boy as he took two steps toward him.

"G home." Campbell's words were dark and deep.

Finn did as he was told and ran off through the doors of the pub leaving before things could get ugly. After Finn was gone, Campbell went back over to his gun that rested on the bar and picked it before turning back around.

"Perhaps I should ask that question again. On your knees."

A copper had grabbed the barkeep and pulled him down onto his knees. Campbell then approached the man and placed the gun to his face.

"Now, understand this, barman. I don't care if you live or die."

The barkeep was terrified, his voice and body were both shaken.

"I-I dunno!"

The whole bar watched as Campbell cocked back his piece, causing the barkeep to gasp and close his eyes tightly.

"Leave him be."

The voice caused Campbell to pause. He turned around slowly and seen that it was Nichole who was standing there. Campbell seemed slightly surprised by the fact that she was here.

"Why do I always have the pleasure of running into yous when I'm looking for Thomas Shelby?"

Her eyes were narrowed as her gaze never faulted from the eyes of Campbell.

"If he doesn't know anything, then he doesn't know."

She informed the elder man. He seemed to think for a moment before pulling the pistol away from the barkeeps head and walked over to her, where he raised the gun in between her eyes.

"Don't try and act like a hero, you're no where close."

She smirked, causing Campbell to raise a brow.

"A hero is someone who has given their life to something bigger than oneself. So, even if I lose my life here today, but Mr. Shelby slips through your fingers, what does that make me?"

She could see the anger slip through his eyes. She knew that she was pissing him off and as long as it bought Tommy time then she would continue to do it.

"Yes but, Death's a congested road for fighters now, and hero is a cheap label." He cocked his gun.

The whole bar was watching and waiting to see what was going to happen. Would the ID really shoot Nicholas in the head if he didn't give away where Thomas Shelby was headed?

"This is your last warning."

His voice held no time for games. She was prepared to die here today, if it meant that Tommy was able to live to see another day. She was ready and willing. But there was one thought that crossed her mind in which she had to voice first, before that trigger was pulled.

She parted her lips, Campbell was expecting her answer.

"In the bleak midwinter..."

Campbell's rage escalated, done with her games. The whole bar was silent and listened to what Nicholas had said in shock, not expecting the young man - Nichole - to say such a thing as her last words.

"He left with the barmaid, he left with Grace! I think they were going to her place!"

The voice rang out, Nichole's eyes widened at the same time Campbell's did. The voice belonged to that of the barkeeper. Nichole felt her blood run cold. What was Grace still doing here? She had warned her to leave and never return after that night. And why, why had Tommy left to go with her? He had ran out the backdoor hadn't he? Lowering the gun from in between her eyes, Campbell noticed the equally shocked expression on Nichole's face - everything clicked with him after that moment. He turned slowly toward the barkeep and moved away from Nichole. He just gave him a look, an unspeakable look before he rushed out the bar doors. The others followed him out and they soon left the bar. Nichole was left standing there, shocked as she looked down at the barkeeper who climbed back up to his feet and walked over to her.

"Are you alright? Why did you do that? Why did you stick your neck out for me?"

He didn't understand why a Peaky Blinder would do such a thing for him. Nichole was still standing there with the same shocked expression as before. Her body felt numbed as her mind was empty. She looked up toward the door and took a deep breath.

"I didn't do it for you... I did it for Tommy... so you wouldn't squeal like the pig you are."

The barkeeper's mouth gaped, he wasn't expecting such harsh words, but didn't press any further as Nicholas - Nichole - headed for the door and left the bar. She made her way back to the house where she let herself inside. It was late and everyone was either sleeping or wasn't even home. She had no idea where anyone was, except where Tommy had gone.

It had been only a few days, after the whole incident but needless to say...

The guns were gone. All of them from what Nichole knew were gone. Tommy had lost his leverage on Campbell now, so everyone was on edge at this time.

But that hadn't changed the fact that it was early morning in Small Heath. Nichole had gotten up earlier than usual and was already out doing her daily tasks. It had been a while since she had spoken to Tommy,knowing that it wasn't in her best interest to ask questions. There she was preparing to clean Tommy's car when suddenly he appeared from around the corner. Nichole raised a brow, wondering why he was coming for his car this early in the morning. A lot had happened since they last said anything to each other; the bar with Campbell was the last time she had spoken to Tommy, and she wasn't about ready to start talking to him now about what happened, not with that look in his eyes.

"It's today." he told her, watching as she came up from her bent position as she had placed the rag down in the bucket.

"Today? So soon?" he nodded.

His gaze went from hers to the covered car and it was in a blink of an eye that Tommy had ripped the cover off the car and the dust danced through the air. She blinked, watching him as he opened his door, only pausing for a second to look her way.

"Get in."

She did as she was told and climbed into the other side of the car. She took a deep breath as she opened the door and climbed inside, knowing that today was the last step till Thomas Shelby had it all.

"We're having a meeting first and then we'll go from there."

He said. She nodded as the car started up and rolled forth and out the door they went. Tommy swung by John's and informed him before taking her and dropping her back off at the house. Inside Pol was praying for everyone who was going to be apart of this war today; God knows they all needed it.

"We'll have the meeting at half to ten, be ready."

She watched as he left the house, although she knew what he had meant she didn't know if she understood fully what he was expecting out of her now. It was almost as if he had refused to look at her. She wasn't the only one who noticed this, Polly walked over to her side and looked at her. Polly eyed the woman and in turn she looked at the older woman.

"What?" Nichole asked, wondering why Polly was looking at her in such a way.

Polly shook her head slowly, her eyes were glazed over almost by the way they looked in the light.

"I don't know what's happened between you two, but today is not the day."

Nichole looked at Polly for a second more before slowly turning her head away and looked at the door in which Tommy had left moments ago. She thought to herself, she wondered why it was so noticeable to Polly that she could figure out that something was wrong as well. They weren't possibly that close, Nichole and Tommy, there was no way. They had made their private lives unshown to everyone else in the family so how could Polly notice that there was something wrong between the two of them now? What was wrong between the two of them? It was last week Tommy hadn't been able to keep his hands off her in the car and now... he couldn't bring himself to look at her?

The time passed by and it was soon time for Tommy's meeting. It was now, today was the day that everything was going to go down and Nichole was going to be right in the middle of it all. Tommy had taken his place in the middle of the gambling area in front of the blackboard and looked at each one of the family members. His gaze finally falling upon Nichole's and he watched her for a moment longer than he had everyone else.

"Today is the day we take Epson. Today we take out Kimber and his men. Today, we become legitimatize." Tommy's eyes still on Nichole, making her feel uneasy. "Today, we take what we want and make it ours."

Her breath gave an unnoticed hitch at his last part. Surely he wasn't hinting... no, it was all about the race track today. Tommy's eyes finally moved away from Nichole and looked among his other family.

"The Lee's will be there and get their bookies. Our job is to make sure that they take it with little to no trouble. Kimber and his men will think that we're on their side, we're not. Today's the day, get ready to leave within the hour."

The whole room started clapping as Tommy exited down and walked up past Nichole. She was able to breathe again once he had left, needing a minute to clear her head she took a deep breath and turned to follow after Tommy. He was outside and had just lit a smoke, standing on the sidewalk and looking out at all the houses.

"Tommy." Nichole said, shutting the door as she walked out and came up behind him. He turned to face her, looking at her finally and seeing that she had a worried look hanging around her.

"Tommy, what's going on?" He let out the smoke from his lungs as he lowered his smoke to his side. He looked at her, but didn't say anything.

"Tommy, why are you acting so strange?" She practically begged him for an answer.

Her voice held concern for the elder man that stood before her and just kept looking at her without giving a reply. He flicked his smoke with his finger, but his eyes never left hers as he said nothing. She shook her head, not understanding why he was acting so weirdly.

"The other night, I went to Grace's place to hide when Campbell came looking for me."

She felt her heart stop. She had known he had went there, but she wasn't wanting to hear this right now. Not when they were getting ready to take Kimber down within an hour.

"I know you went there-"

He held up his hand to silence her. He had taken a step closer to her, making sure that she couldn't look away from him as he spoke.

"Listen to me." he paused, "I went to hide at Grace's place because she offered it to me. While I was there, she apologized to me... told me that she was sorry for everything that she had done to our family. Told me that she never meant to cause us any pain - because she said she loved me."

Her whole body stopped. She stopped breathing, stopping thinking, she couldn't even move after she heard him speak those last words. He watched her for a moment, watching as she was left motionless, knowing that Nichole didn't want to hear anything that may have happened.

"She said she loved me... and you know what I said to her? Do you want to know what I told her Nichole? I told her that _I can't ever return it, Grace. I can't return it, because you've hurt my family, because you've hurt the person that I love most in this life. I could never return such a thing after everything you've done to us._ That's what I told her, Nichole. Because I don't love her - because my heart doesn't want her, it wants you."

Tommy's hand came up and placed it on the side of Nichole's face. A breath came from her parted lips as she found that she was able to breathe again. Tommy, for the first time in the longest time, found himself smiling. Her eyes widened when she seen the slowly growing smile that started out small and turned into an extremely large toothy one. Tommy pressed his forehead into Nichole's he walked her back up into the side of the house, the wall hitting her back. Tommy had dropped his smoke and took the opportunity to place his other hand on her other cheek. Tommy chuckled as he seen Nichole cry for the first time in the longest time. Tears rolled down her cheek and into his hands. Slowly he leaned in and placed his lips over hers - this was a bold move for Tommy and herself as they kissed one another in broad daylight where anyone could see them.

But at this point Tommy didn't care, he was so close to having it all that he didn't care right now. He had wanted to be able to do this for the longest time, since the first moment he wanted to land his lips upon hers and hold her in his arms. She wasn't like other women, she wasn't someone he had to constantly worry about, because she could take care of herself, she had proven this time and time again. She had proven that she wanted him to be happy, that she was willing to do anything to make that happen. She wasn't in it for the money or the fame, she had come back from across the ocean to help him make a life for him and his family - what other woman would be willing to do that for someone like him?

He pulled away slowly, even though he didn't want their tangled lips to part. His hands fell from her cheeks and he took a step back, he looked at her and watched as she took her hand and cleaned up her face.

"Tonight after we take Epson, after we're done celebrating, you're going to sneak away from the party and wait for me in my room."

Her heart felt like it was going to explode from her heart as she listened to Tommy's low and deep voice.

"And tonight, I'm going to make love to you. I'm going to make love to you over and over and over again until neither one of us can move."

There was a familiar heat that found it's way in between her legs. This wasn't the first time it had happened with Tommy, but just the thought of having sex with him, it made her nervous. She nodded slightly, just enough for him to see, she knew that there was no turning back now. When Thomas Shelby wanted something, he chased it till he had it.

"What are we doing till the Lee's are in place?"

She asked, trying to change the subject, not wanting to show a moment of weakness before Tommy. He pulled away some more from her, not wanting any passer-bys to think that he was into a man.

"We'll go to the Garrison, ave ourselves a drink before we go through with everything."

Nichole nodded as the both of them started walking their way to the pub. The walk was quiet, but it was a nice type of quiet. Knowing that things wouldn't be quiet for much longer, it really was nice just to be able to walk alone together for Nichole. When they reached the pub, they grabbed a seat at the bar where the barkeeper served them their bottle. Nichole took a large gulp of her first drink, but didn't touch anything else for a long while after that. Tommy knew that her nerves were on end by how she was acting, but he didn't say anything as he sat there on the stool and smoked his cigarette. It wasn't before long when their other members of the family came and joined them inside the pub.

"I've been meaning to talk to you, lass." Uncle Charlie said coming up to her side at the bar.

Tommy's eyes wandered for a moment before he went back to looking at the mirror that hung over the wall. Charlie stood beside Nichole, which caused her to turn and look at the elder man. He seemed distraught almost, and she could hardly guess what it was about.

"Look, you've been doing well with the work you've been given. But, I don't think that you're prepared for what's about to happen." Charlie was whispering as low as he could, not wanting to be too loud to let the others hear him.

Tommy cleared his throat, causing Charlie to look over at him. Tommy let out a puff of smoke and went to flick his ash in the tray while he spoke.

"She's a tough woman Charlie, she'll be alright."

Tommy's words rung out between the three of them. Nichole was looking down at the wooden top of the bar where they were sitting as she listened to Tommy, a very small smile coming to her lips. But, this didn't seem to convince Charlie one bit.

"Tommy, listen to me. She does good with the jobs, making sure they get shipped and that the boys keep in line, but she's never been right in the middle of a fight like this 'ere."

Tommy merely smirked and gave a light chuckle. Knowing that Charlie had no idea about Nichole's past experience, of course nobody knew but Tommy, he probably wouldn't even have found out about her being in the war had she not have had that nightmare that they all had went they came back.

"If I didn't think she wasn't capable of doing a job like this, I wouldn't have told her to come."

"But, Tommy-"

"I appreciate your worry over me, Uncle Charlie." Nichole's voice run in between the two men.

Charlie looked at the woman - man - and seen that she wore a smile upon her lips. A true and shimmering smile, one that could melt the heart of any man if she wanted.

"But, Mr. Shelby is right, I can take care of myself. I wouldn't have two guns if I didn't know how to use them."

Charlie scoffed and shook his head. What else could he possibly say to a face like hers. He looked over at Tommy with a deep frown upon his lips.

"I hope you know what you're doing."

And without missing a beat, Tommy shook his head.

"As do I."

Charlie left the two of them alone after that small talk. Nichole knew that she could take care of herself, after all the Lee's were going to be doing a majority of the work as they took out Kimber's bookies and it was up to the rest of them to secure the track. Not a hard feat, just don't fire her gun and she'd be alright. Guns were illegal at the tacks so she'd have to relay on her hand-to-hand combat that she picked up while working for her father. He didn't own a boxing league for nothing.

"Tommy, who am I to go with when the time comes?"

She asked quietly while pouring her second drink within the half hour they had been there.

"You'll be with me."

It was a simple reply, but she couldn't help but wonder if Charlie's words didn't happen to put a little fear into the back of Tommy's head. She wondered if Charlie had managed to get Tommy's feather's ruffled over the thought of her getting hurt. Either way, he had made up his mind and she would be sticking with Tommy during the raid. But, it seemed like the raid was going to be coming to them. Finn had rushed in through the doors and had announced to Tommy that Kimber was on his way here.

"Alright boys! Looks like we're doing this here!" Tommy's booming voice had the attention of everyone.

"All our police have disappeared!" John said frantically as they all made their way out the door.

Tommy seemed as calm as always as they made their way to the iron works.

"Because it was the police that informed Kimber."

"But who told the police?"

John asked, Nichole walked on the other side of Tommy listening as they went.

"You know what John, for all I think I'm the smartest one, I'm guessing it was me."

Nichole gave Tommy a confused look along with John. What in the hell was Tommy talking about he was the one that had told the police? Tommy rushed up the ramp as John and Nichole had walked over to join the others who were passing out guns.

"Alright, men. You were mostly in the war, so you know the battle plans always change and get fucked up. Well, here it is. Things have changed. We fight them here. Today. Alone. Now they're gonna come for the pub. They're gonna try and break us up for good. And we'll have no help from the law today." Tommy turned to look at the pub and raised his gun toward it as he looked back at everyone. "That pub there is called the Garrison. Well now it really is one. And it belongs to us, right?"

"Right!" Everyone yelled. Nichole stood there and listened to Tommy's speech, her mind blank as she stood with the others watching Tommy take control of the situation at hand.

"How many are there?" Arthur asked.

"Jeremiah says two Riley vans. So I reckon we're outnumbered three to one." Tommy replied.

"Awe fuck." Arthur mumbled.

"But it's us, boys. It's us. The Small Heath Rifles. Never lost a fight yet did we?"

"No!" Everyone shouted.

Nichole shook her head, trapped within Tommy's words. Even though the odds were still stacked against them all three to one, he was still giving the men the faith they needed to get through this day.

"All right, Jeremiah. I know you vowed to God to never pick up a weapon again. But can you ask him from me if you can help us today?" Jeremiah saluted Tommy.

"God says he don't deal with Small Heath, sir."

"Good man. Arthur, Scudboat. You take the flanks just like a St. Marie. Curly, if any Shelby man dies here today, you bury us side by side." Tommy said, prior to walking down off the ramp. "Alright, we have about ten minutes. Make your peace with whoever." Tommy said as he walked back into the bar, leaving everyone outside to do as he had told them.

Nichole stood there for a moment, watching as Tommy had entered the bar. She stood there, knowing that Tommy needed his peace of mind right now, but she also had to follow his orders didn't she? She gave him a minute, then two minutes, and on the third minute she made a be-line for the pub. As she walked inside, she seen Harry, the barkeeper, leaning over the edge of the bar and speaking to Tommy who was standing behind it.

"And the future is no longer my concern either."

"What is your concern Tommy?"

She had heard him ask right as soon as she had entered the pub. Both men had stopped speaking once she had entered. Harry pulled up from the bar and looked at the man - woman - who was standing there in the doorway. Tommy's gaze slowly slid over to her, she seemed distraught. He looked at her for the longest moment from across the bar, a cigarette lit in between his fingers.

"The one minute. The soldier's minute. In a battle that's all you get. One minute of everything at once. And anything before is nothing. Everything after, nothing. Nothing in comparison in that one minute."

Nichole felt her heart clench. She shook her head slowly, knowing that Tommy was prepared to die here today. He had made up his mind that it was going to happen. She felt anger rage through her as she started walking toward Tommy, screaming at the top of her lungs.

"Didn't you get enough minutes over there!"

She couldn't hold back the tears of anger, hate, worry as she let them flow freely down her face. Harry took a step back as she walked up and slammed her hands down against the bar making the glasses shake that sat atop the wooden bar. She was gritting her teeth and her eyes narrowed toward Tommy, who just continued to stand there looking at the wall behind her head, unable to look at her. He scoffed and shook his head slightly.

"It seems not, doesn't it?"

The bar doors sprung open as Finn had ran back inside and told Tommy that they were here. Nichole felt her heart stop as she clenched her palms together on the counter, she knew she had to calm herself, steady herself for Tommy's sake. She took a deep breath and pulled herself away from the bar and wiped away the fallen tears.

"Alright, wait outside Finn." Tommy told the boy, who nodded and went back outside.

Nichole cleaned her face as Tommy walked out from behind the bar. He stood in front of her and placed both hands on either side of her cheeks. He knew that she was furious with him, he knew that, but he didn't want her to remember him like this - with anger, worry, hate. He wanted her to remember him in the way he would want to remember her if anything had happened. And so, Tommy pulled her into him and held her there for what seemed like forever. But, she knew it wouldn't last forever, she knew that they would have to go out and fight here in seconds.

"In the bleak midwinter - " Tommy whispered into her ear, before he took his hand and hit her hard in the back of the neck.

She gasped, before she felt her vision slipping away from her and she passed out in Tommy's arms. Harry became startled by Tommy's action, but when Tommy held her afterward Harry knew what Tommy was doing. Tommy slowly lowered her down to the floor, where he laid her. Digging into his pocket, he pulled out his pocket watch and laid it down into the palm of her hand, wanting to leave her with something to remember him by after all this was over. When Tommy rose to his feet, he looked at Harry with a dead look in his eyes.

"I want you to watch her till all this is over." He told Harry.

Harry had a confused look upon his face.

"H-Her?!"

Harry asked, looking down at the person he had thought for the last several months was a man. Tommy nodded, as he looked up at Harry.

"Her name is Nichole Shelby. I want you to give her a job here when I'm gone."

Harry just shook his head, baffled with Tommy.

Tommy stood there for a moment longer and gazed upon her tear streaked face, wanting to be able to picture her peaceful expression within his last few minutes, before he turned and walked out those doors.


	13. Tonight We Are Victorious

**Author's Note:** _I hope you've all enjoyed the story! Here is the final chapter to Family Matters! Please enjoy!_

There was a painful twinge in the back of Nichole's neck as her eyes fluttered opened. She started to move around, but was stopped by hands on her shoulders. Her vision was blurry, but she managed to shake it off and was able to look at the person who was holding her down.

"Harry? What the fuck happened?"

She asked, wanting to know why she was on the ground with a throbbing head. Last thing she remembered was Tommy embracing her and then - she felt something in her hands. Raised her hand up and seen that she was holding Tommy's pocket watch. Her eyes darted up to Harry who had been holding her.

"I'm going to fuckin' kill him!"

She shouted as she scrambled to stand on her feet. Harry was pushed out of the way, not expecting her to be so quick.

"Have they started the fight yet!? How long was I knocked out!?"

Harry seemed startled he scrambled with his words, watching as she checked both her guns.

"Y-you've only been out cold for a minute or so! I-I haven't 'eard any shooting yet! H-Hey wait!"

Harry shouted out as Nichole ran full speed out of the bar. When she got outside, she heard what sounded like a baby crying and Ada yelling. There was a van that had pulled up that was blocking her view of the men, now was her perfect chance to sneak up and surprise Kimber and his men.

"I want you all to look at me! Who'll be wearing black for you? Think about them. Think about them right now -"

Nichole had managed to run up behind the side of the truck without making herself noticed. She peaked out, seeing Ada standing there in the middle of it all wearing black and her baby crying from the stroller. Nichole's eyes gazed about as much as possible. There stood Freddie with a machine gun, Tommy, Arthur, John; everyone was standing there facing at least twenty of Kimber's men and Kimber.

"And fight if you want to, but that baby ain't moving anywhere... and neither am I."

Nobody spoke between everyone. Everyone looked at one another, Nichole's eyes landed on Kimber, her eyes widened as she noticed that his hands were extremely close to his gun. She knew he was going to shoot Tommy, and she had to protect Tommy.

"She's right you know. Why should all you men die -"

Nichole's breath hitched when she noticed Kimber's hand moving in his pocket. Without thinking Nichole sprinted from out behind the truck and toward Tommy, still unnoticed as she sprinted.

"It should just be them whose caused it!" Kimber said as he withdrew his gun from his pocket and aimed it at Tommy.

In a split second, Nichole had thrown herself in front of Tommy just as the gun fired. She felt a hot and seething pain go through her breast bone as the shot of the gun ran out and she fell face first into the pavement of the road. With her ears ringing her heard her name being screamed out by Arthur and more gun fire erupted around them. She couldn't move, the pain too much. People were screaming and yelling as more guns were fired...

"It should just be them whose caused it!" Kimber said as he withdrew his gun.

Tommy felt the whole world freeze at that moment, knowing that he was going to get shot by Kimber as he aimed his gun at him. But it was then from out of no where did somebody run in front of himself and took the bullet as the gun fired. He heard the gasp, and watched as the hat fell off of the person who had taken the bullet for him; Nichole. Tommy's eyes widened as he stood there shocked, she wasn't suppose to be here, she was suppose to be back at the pub safe with Harry. But, instead she had leap in front of him and taken the bullet that was for him. His eyes looked at her as she went unmoved. Arthur was screaming out her name from beside him. Ada had taken cover with the baby as shots run out and men were killed, but all Tommy could do was look at the back of Nichole's limp body that was face down in the dirty streets of Small Heath.

Tommy felt anger race through him and without missing a beat, he pulled his gun from its spot took three steps forward and shot Kimber right in between the eyes.

"Enough!"

Everything after stopped. Kimber fell to the ground dead. Charlie and Curly had rushed to Nichole's side and flipped her over. Their guns still drawn and ready to shoot if needed. Nichole gasped loudly as her hand raced to be placed over the wound, feeling the blood oozing out over her fingers. Tommy looked at Kimber's men, calm now that Kimber was dead. Slowly the Shelby's lowered their guns and Charlie was able to pull out a handkerchief and tend to Nichole's wound.

"Kimber and me fought this battle one-on-one. It's over! Go home to your families."

Kimber's men seemed hesitant at first, but after seeing that nobody was wanting to fight anymore they all started to leave, taking Kimber's body along with them. Tommy turned away from the men as they left and looked down at the man who had fallen. Telling Curly and Scudboat to pick him up. Tommy then turned and looked at Nichole, who he knew was going to be alright. But, he was so angry with her right now. He walked over to her and looked down at her, she could see just how angry he was with her that she hadn't stayed out of all this like he had wanted her to do. Tommy leaned down and put her arm over his shoulder. He pulled her up onto her feet and started to walk her back into the Garrison. The men that was there all watched as he helped her side the pub.

He pulled her inside and noticed that Harry was no place to be found. The man must have ran once he heard the guns outside. Tommy pulled her over to a table and started stripping her down to just her bandages. She gasped every now and then, but the pain was basically a numbing sensation by now. When Tommy pulled her undershirt off, he noticed her wrappings were soaked with blood and the bullet was still in her chest for there was no exit wound. She gasped again and closed her eyes, not willing to cry anymore no matter how much pain she felt. Tommy left for a moment but returned with the man who was keen in getting these bullets out. The dark skinned man looked rather shocked when he seen that Nicholas was actually a woman.

"Can you get it out?" Tommy asked, seeing the shocked expression on the darker man's face.

"We'll see if I've still got it." he told him.

John and Arthur had come inside, along with the rest of the family who had already known all about Nichole being a woman the whole time.

"Right, Arthur, John, take her legs, I'll get her arms." Tommy ordered.

Nichole leaned back onto the table as John and Arthur each took a leg and Tommy found himself up top. She laid there and watched Tommy's eyes, looking into them trying to distract herself for what was preparing to come.

"Now child, dis is gonna hurt like hell." Jeremiah informed her as he held a type of pliers in his hand.

Nichole was quiet for a moment, her gaze still locked with Tommy's before she slowly parted her lips to speak up.

"Well, I should feel right at home then."

Everyone looked at one another before Jeremiah started to dig into her chest. She jolted and gritted her teeth, the pain was unbearable as Jeremiah started digging deeper and deeper into her breast bone trying to get the bullet. About halfway into her chest, she couldn't take the pain anymore and screamed out, trying her best to hold as still as possible, but it was hard, which was why Tommy, John, and Arthur was holding her down onto the table. Tommy didn't know how much more of her screaming he could take, he never wanted it to come to this, he never wanted to see her hurting like this - and it was all because of him.

Finally Jeremiah laughed as he pulled the bullet from within her chest and gave a large smile as he waved the bullet around in the air looking at it.

"There! I still have the knack!" he said before dropping it into a glass.

Nichole was panting as she sat up onto the table. Arthur patted the back of her neck and shoved a bottle in front of her face.

"Here, have a drink!" he shouted.

Nichole took the drink without hesitation and threw her head back and guzzled down about 1/6th of the bottle. She placed the bottle back down onto the table just as Arthur grabbed her shoulder.

"Alright, deep breath." Arthur's words confused her, but she quickly found out by what he meant.

Picking up the bottle, Arthur took it and splashed alcohol all over her wound causing it to stink and her to scream out even more as she leaned over in pain.

"That's it! It's done!" Arthur said after about five seconds of more hell, and he put the bottle back down onto the table.

She was taking deep breaths as she looked up at Arthur with a look that could kill. Tommy stood behind her and watched as her back heaved from the pain looking at each scar she had running down her body, his mind thinking about everything that had happened. After she was done glaring, she pushed herself up off the table and started to put back on her clothes. Once she had finished, Polly had arrived to the Garrison and checked up on everyone. Everyone moved to the back room where the body of their fallen friend laid spread out on the table.

"Now we can bury him properly. In the grave we dug for him." John said.

Everyone looked at Danny, nobody really said anything as the room was silent. Then, Tommy spoke up.

"Yeah. It's high on a hill. He'd like that."

Everyone nodded in agreement and topped popped open a bottle and raised it high in the air.

"To Danny Wizz-Bang."

"Danny!" Everyone else said.

"May we all die twice." Tommy said before taking a drink and passing it around.

After everyone said their piece and Tommy took the now empty bottle back he sighed and turned to leave the room.

"Come on the day is ours. Let's go celebrate."

Everyone had a few drinks, but nobody seemed in the mood to actually celebrate, not with the death of Danny. But after a while, everyone had drank their drinks and left the pub to either go home or go and bury Danny. Nichole had noticed that Tommy had disappeared for a while and had returned back to the pub late after the fact everyone had left. And there they were together, Tommy stood in the door and looked at Nichole, who was sitting at the bar.

"It seems like it's over now." she said, wondering where he had been after the short amount of time he'd been gone.

It was dark within the pub, but the light from the moon was the only light they had. Tommy walked up next to her, he nodded his head.

"The day was ours." he said, looking at her. "But, there's something you need to know."

She felt her lips press together to form a long line, worried about whatever it was Tommy was getting ready to tell her. He looked at her wide eyed like he did when he was getting ready to explain himself, but didn't know really what he was going to say. How could he? She was attractive in her own way, though it was extremely different from other women. She was strong, stronger than any woman that he'd ever met. She was incredibly smart as she was able to do numbers at an alarming rate that even surprised Tommy. And even though she dressed and acted like a man there were rare times when Tommy would catch her away from the family and she would show him a side that nobody else had seen in her a side that only she allowed him to see; and he knew this to be true.

He gave her a sigh, knowing that she wasn't going to let this go if he didn't explain himself to her. God, he had to explain himself a lot to this thickheaded woman.

"You're special." She shook her head, causing Tommy to frown greatly.

"I'm not special, Thomas. I'm just me." He looked at her as if she had just done something incredibly stupid. He hadn't expected her to say something like this to him. It was then he allowed his hands to be joined on her cheeks.

"You're special to me." He could tell that she still wasn't believing him. He have a loud sigh, but he wasn't mad at all.

"You're one of the only women that I've ever met who was crazy enough to run between two parties that were about ready to shoot each other to death in the middle of the street. You threw yourself into the middle and... You're incredibly brave for someone like yourself-"

"I only did it because I was worried about you, Tommy. It's my job to protect you."

"Protect me, yea. But not throw your life away for me. There's a big difference, Nichole. And if you're someone who's willing to risk that much for me, then you're something special." She hadn't noticed the way Tommy's eyes were till he finished up what he was telling her. His eyes, they were telling the truth with the way his eyes seemed so big to her. She felt her heart skip a beat as he pushed his lips slowly back down upon hers. She couldn't help but give into it. After today she was so sure she was going to have lost him. But, in the end everything had turned out okay, with only one life lost, things hadn't gone all that badly. And when he pulled away from her, he couldn't help but look once more into her eyes.

"I'm sorry that it's happened this way. I'm sorry that I couldn't protect you better. I'm sorry that - " he paused, "I'm sorry that I hurt you."

She sighed deeply, knowing by what he had meant; Grace. She shook her head, and looked at him.

"She's in the past, if you're willing to let her go then you can push forward toward a future that is yours." she told him, her own hands coming up to either side of his face.

He took a deep breath, knowing that she had forgiven him so easily over something as big as the other women coming between them. He didn't deserve her in the least bit, he knew this. But, maybe now that Grace was gone, and their struggles was over, maybe now he could focus on the two of them.

Maybe he could finally let her know how he really and truly felt about her.


End file.
